Thier Dark Little Secret
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Four girls have a secret and these boys want to find out what it is. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Completed!
1. Thier Strange Behaviour

Their dark little secret

Summary: Four girls have a dark secret and these boys want to find out what it is.

Chapter 1: Their Strange behavior.

You have heard the stories of vampires and demons that once lived on the earth however they were overthrown by mankind and forced to leave this world or so the humans believed but deep underground, the blood feeding beasts await their time to get revenge. After many years of waiting, their time has come and they are ready to kill except for one problem… Their kind is very small and they need more in order to win this war so they sent their four newborns to the surface world to live and on their eighteen birthdays, they will wreak havoc on human kind.

Tap, tap. Tap…

"Naruto, stop tapping that godforsaken pen!" shouted the pink hair beauty.

The spiked blonde stuttered at his best friend's sudden change in emotion. Today, she seems more short tempered than usually. Taking in deep breathes, she returns to her book Twilight. She was drawn to the story immediately, everything about it please her and relaxed her unlike her annoying friend sitting next to her. Losing herself in the book, she fails to realize that her friend was still looking at her. He is worried that something is wrong and he will soon find out what it was pretty soon.

They both walk to lunch later on that day as Naruto waited for his usual apology from Sakura as she would always say that she was sorry after scolding him. Surprisingly, it never came. It was like he wasn't there at that moment. They sit down to eat at their usual table. There, Shikmaru, Sasuke, Neji, Ion, Tenten and Hinata were waiting for them. Naruto noticed that his secret crush was acting differently as well. She didn't try to talk to him like she usually did. After the four girls left to go to the washroom, Neji spoke up.

"Something is wrong with Tenten." He said, "She's lost herself today."

"Ino isn't annoying the living daylight out of me," Shikamaru said, "Come to thing of it, she didn't even get angry when I called her troublesome woman."

"Hinata did not stutter," Sasuke told them, "Not once in while she was reading her essay for English and she actually volunteered to read it."

"Sakura is really short tempered today." Naruto said, "The simplest things make her explode."

The girls returned to their seats and the boys decided to question them.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "Are you okay?"

The navy haired girl looked up but didn't smile as she usually did; instead, she held a serious expression on her face.

"Of cause Naruto, "she replied without any stuttered or blushing deep red as she talked, "I'm fine."

She made no attempt to lengthen the conversion and ended it there. Naruto looked towards his friends for their next move and Sasuke was the one to make it. He turns to towards Sakura and said.

"What are you reading?"

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked in a snobbish voice, "You never showed any interest in me before so why should you start now?"

Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded not once did Sakura ever speak to him like that. The real Sakura would have lit up upon hearing that he was showing some interest in her. Neji then turned towards Tenten.

"Tenten, you were really off today in gym," he started, "Are you okay?"

Tenten looked up and he noted that her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did. Instead they were dark and gloomy.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me Hyuga," Tenten said, "You always said that time is something that never should be wasted on childish problems."

Neji's eyes widen a he couldn't believe what he just heard. Tenten didn't even object or argue with him saying that he was crazy or something. She just gave up and that wasn't the Tenten he knew. Shikamaru then turned to Ion and said.

"Troublesome woman, what wrong with you today?'

Ino looked up. Shikmaru accepted to see her eyes burning with anger but instead they looked soft and welcoming. She smiled at Shikmaru as she replied.

"I'm fine so please don't worry."

All the boys looked at each other and the same thing ran through their mind, "Something was wrong with the girls and they were going to fine out what."

A/N: Okay so I hope you guys like the first chapter. I know that some people have done vampire fic. before but mine is different. So I don't want to give out the rest of the story to soon so please red and review and if you have any ideas for the story that you will like to read about just throw it at me and I'll see what I can do. Until next time… Flamed eyes.


	2. Thier Lust

Their dark little secret

Summary: Four girls have a dark secret and these boys want to find out what it is.

Chapter 2: Their Lust

She was on the floor her breathing becoming more and more faint by the second. A rushing pain ran through her body as she tried to move. She forced herself up ignoring the pain. From the noise she was hearing from the room next-door, she knew that her friends were feeling the same way. She walked towards a cabin and opened it. The hinges squeaked from the years that it was not used. Inside, it was covered in cobwebs and small spiders scurried away upon seeing her. The only content were a medium size iron box. Her trembling hand reached out and picked up the box. Her knees when weak and she fell to the floor.

She opened the box quickly as her hand reached out for the contents inside. She picked up a tube containing a red liquid. She brought the liquid to her lips drinking it down in one gulp. A drop of red fell from her lips and her tongue quickly licked it away. She made a sound of enjoy in her throat savoring the taste. She got up one more as her face carved a painful expression. It was still painful to move but she knew that she had to. She walked towards her friend's room with the iron box in her hands.

Her blonde friend laid on the floor her body trembling. Her breathing was faint and she could tell by the expression on her face that she was in a lot of pain. She walked towards her friend and bend down to her side. Her trembling hands reached out to her head and lightly picked it up and placed her on her lap. She took out another tube from the box and lifted her friend's chin. She placed the bottle near her lips and poured the contents into her friend's mouth. It took a few minutes for her friend to calm down and then stand up. She looked at her friend who had entered her room. Her face now held a serious expression and her jade eyes had gone dull as it held no emotion. Her friend gave her another bottle and in a silent conversation between each other they separated to repeat the same process on their two other friends.

After an hour or so, four girls walked downstairs to their gloomy living room. The pink haired girl was the first to speak.

"We have to be more careful from now on," she said, "That was huge risk we took not going to mother right away."

"Mother will understand besides you took care of us Sakura." Tenten said.

"I just find that it is getting harder and harder to control ourselves when that time of the month comes around," Sakura replied her head hug low.

"Mother told us to except that Sakura," Ion said.

"I know," Sakura replied.

"I-I w-wonder if t-the b-boys w-were really w-worry a-about u-us," Hinata said.

All the girls looked at her as a smile carved their lips.

"Never!" all the girls shouted.

"You're crazy Hinata!" Ion shouted.

"Completely insane!" Tenten added.

"Out of your mind," Sakura said.

"If you believe that those boys are worried about us!" the three girls said.

Hinata turned a bit red but still asked, "why?'

All the girls looked at each other. That was a good question. Why didn't the boys care about them and what was with their sudden change in emotions.

"We shouldn't care," Sakura said, "We only get hurt in the end."

"Yes, you're right Sakura," Tenten said, "We will only get hurt in the end."

"It hurts you know," Ino said, "To think that in a few months we will have to leave."

"Forget about it okay," Sakura said, "Tomorrow we have to go to school and we will be back to our normal selves."

"But S-Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hinata! I understand your feelings for Naruto but he will never return it. He will never be able to accept you as you are." Sakura said, "So give it up. Everything, any feelings of love and caring towards Naruto GIVE IT UP."

"Yes Sakura," Hinata said her head hugged low.

Sakura looked away her eyes could on longer look at Hinata. She felt her pain. She knew how she felt. She knew how it felt to love someone you could never have.

A/N: Okay so there's chapter two! What do you think? So as you can see, Hinata is still in love with Naruto and Sakura is in love with someone but I'm sure you all already know who that is. Anyway I'm also sure by now that you already know their dark little secret but remember it's for the boys to find out. Anyway the next chapter will have a little or maybe a lot of questions being thrown at the girls about their strange behavior. Will they get out of this mess or fall hard on the ground and lose everything they've work for. Until next time… Flamed Eyes…


	3. The Sudden Questions

Their Dark Little Secret

Summary: Four girls have a secret and these boys want to find out what it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: The Sudden Questions.

After a long weekend, the children all return to school except four girls who were still well let's just say, they are out of town for a while. It wasn't until lunch that four boys noticed that they weren't there.

"Dope, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her whole day," Naruto replied.

"I haven't seen Tenten either," Neji said.

"And the troublesome woman isn't here either," Shikamaru added.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She wasn't in English if that's what you're asking," Sasuke told him.

"So where are the girls?" Naruto asked.

In the late evening, four girls could be seen walking towards their two stories home. They had some leaves in their hair and mud on their cheeks. They waked into their home slamming the door behind them not worrying about the fact that they weren't in school today. The next day, they were very late to arrive in school. They somehow knew that coming early wasn't the best choice for them. They were trying to avoid something or should I say someone.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino, Tenten!" shouted a voice and the girls cursed themselves under their breathes.

"Good morning Naruto," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura-chan, where were you guys yesterday?" he asked.

"Um, we were…," thank goodness for the bell that signaled the start of first period. The girls had forgotten about their strange behavior in Friday and now their absent yesterday. They guessed Naruto would question them about it so they left home late to avoid him but it would appear that he is stubborn. Later at lunch, the girls refused to sit with the boys afraid that they would question them again so instead, they when on their own ways.

With Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan, there you are!" someone shouted and Hinata knew who it was.

"N-Naruto-kun, h-hello." Hinata said trying her best to sound like her usual self.

"Why are you stuttering again, I thought you got over it?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, Um y-you s-see t-the girls d-dared m-me t-to go a d-day w-without s-stuttering," Hinata told him.

"So, did win it?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, at h-home I s-started to s-stuttering a-again," Hinata told him.

"Oh, so why weren't you in school yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"I-I wasn't f-feeling w-well," Hinata told him and then walked off before he noticed that she was lying.

With Ino

"Troublesome woman, why aren't you eating?" Shikamaru asked.

"Quit calling me that," Ino said as she lay down in the grass.

"You didn't answer my question," Shikamaru told her.

"Oh, I'm not hungry," Ino told him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"What do you want?" Ino asked.

"Answers," Shikmaru replied.

"About what?" Ino asked.

"Friday and yesterday," Shikamaru told her.

"Friday I just wasn't in the mood to take you on and yesterday I wasn't feeling well." Ino told him hoping that he failed to notice that her voice became softer and softer with ever word.

"You're lying," Shikmaru told her.

"I'm not!" Ino shouted as she stormed away.

With Tenten

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" a voice asked.

"Neji, you scared me," Tenten said forcing a grin.

"Answer my question," Neji said.

"I was ill and I didn't want anyone to catch it so I stayed home,' Tenten said her forced smile becoming more and more noticeable by the minute.

"And Friday?" Neji asked.

"I just wasn't feeling competitive." Tenten said knowing that she just lied to Neji made it harder for her to talk to him.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm not lying," Tenten said failing to notice that her voice shook when she said that.

With Sakura

Sakura was reading her book once again falling deeply in love with the story. It was forbidden love to her. She always enjoyed reading books with that style of writing and choice of themes. The love between a vampire and a human something that would never happen to her. She closed her book not failing to notice that a young raven haired boy was watching her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Twilight," she replied.

"Why don't you just go and see the movie?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because reading it is more fun,' Sakura replied, "Listen, I'm sorry about Friday, I really wasn't myself. I was having a bad day and I was taking it out on you and Naruto."

"The dope will get over it but me I still have a few questions," Sasuke told her.

"What did Naruto sent you?" Sakura said remembering that Naruto was questioning her this morning.

"Hn," he replied.

"I'll take that as a no so you came here by yourself on your own free will what a surprise," Sakura said, "Turning over a new leaf Sasuke,'

"Sasuke-kun," he corrected her.

"Hn," she said mocking him.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked.

"S-Sleeping," Sakura said knowing that she was the worst liar when it came to talking to him.

"Tell me the truth," Sasuke told her.

"I can't, I'll put you in danger," she said whispering the last part.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I have to go," Sakura said getting up leaving Sasuke standing there for the first time, she was the one walking away and he was left standing there.

A/N: This was chapter 3 and I hope you like it. For those of you who reviewed you have my thanks and I hope you continue. Until next time… Flamed Eyes….


	4. In the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Their Dark Little Secret

Chapter 4: In the Forest

The week had gone by pretty fast and now weekend was here again. The four girls who were very glad that after the second day or so the boys stopped questioning them and things started to get back to normal but something inside told them not to believe that they had given up. The four girls had entered Sakura's room where they all seated themselves. They were waiting on their 'mother' as they called her but she was really only Sakura's mother. A lot had happen over the years when they were fist brought to the surface world. Three of them wee babies dying for unknown reason and they were turned into vampires. There was a knock on their door and the person was told to enter.

She was blonde with hazel eyes. She smiled at all the girls as they all bowed and said, "Mother," Sakura was the first to speak.

"Mother, when will _he_ send for us?' she asked.

The woman looked at her not surprised that she had not fail not to mention his name. "Our leader will send for you on your eighteen birthdays,"

"Fine but, it is getting harder for us to keep ourselves hidden as our behavior has changed," Sakura told her.

"Sakura you have to control yourself and that goes for all of you," the woman replied.

"But Lady Tsunade," Ino said, "This isn't fair to us. I like the humans they are very nice to us and they care about us."

"That is because they don't know your true nature!' Tsunade shouted, "They will hate you once they find out."

"I-I d-don't t-think s-so L-Lady T-Tsunade," Hinata replied.

"That's what you think," Tsunade replied.

"But I was just….,' Hinata started but Tsunade stopped her.

"Enough, I came here to warn you," Tsunade said, "On with your 18th closing in, your powers will start to draw in. I want you to come to me as soon as that happens. It will be a danger to everyone if you don't."

"Hai," said all the girls as Tsunade left.

The night was very restless for the girls especially our little cherry blossom. She was being haunted by nightmares or so she thought. The same feeling she had last week was running through her again. She tried to push of the feeling and read but she couldn't. Her nightmares haunted her in the waking worlds as her kind never slept. Everything she saw was part of her nightmare, the day her kind fell and a new leader were born. The leader she hated because she knew at one time he was a monster. She tightens her grip wondering if she should warn the girls about her sudden lust. Before she could make up her mind, she hears a voice that was very familiar. It made her heart beat very fast as she rushed to the window to see the raven haired boy.

She had this sudden fear running through her and she watched him as his move. Her want for her lust slowly disappeared. She jumped out of her window and followed him. She followed him into the forest wondering why he was here. The place was familiar to her but she wondered what it had to do with Sasuke. She watched him placed his hand on a tree that looked at if it was clawed on by something. Sakura knew that this was the place were the newest member of their 'family' was born. He was very useful to them with his knowledge so they kept him around.

'Itachi,' Sasuke said his voice was filled with pain.

Sakura wanted to leave but she felt that she should still watch him and make sure that he was okay. She really cared about him. Even if he was cold hearted and never let anyone in, he was still her friend. Sakura's hair stood on its ends when she sense danger. Sure enough, there were the hunters in the area and these types weren't the ones you want to mess with. She placed her back against the tree closing her eyes. The nightmares had come back. Her jade eyes were starting to change to a golden color. She dug her nails into the tree her heart rate started to pick up. She could smell them, they were coming in and fast. She flashed a glanced over to Sasuke and prayed that he wouldn't see her.

So far all she could do as a vampire was have inhuman strength and speed. She could also sense when danger was near like she did now. In a flash, she was gone from the spot from behind the tree and running towards the hunters. She knew well who they were and she knew that they had been watching Sasuke for a while. They seemed to have taken an interest in him, they kind that they do before they kill. She reached the stop where they were and shouted.

"These are my grounds get out!"

The sliver haired teen with glasses just smiled at her and replied, "Lady Sakura giving orders already?'

"I told you leave or else," Sakura said.

"Or else what?" he asked.

"Or else you and your friends will be taking a one way trip to hell!" Sakura shouted.

"No we want him and we will have him," he said.

"Kabuto, I said leave!" Sakura shouted.

"I afraid I can't do that Sakura-chan," Kabuto replied.

"And why not," Sakura asked her voice darkling with every word.

"Because he told us to capture him," he replied.

"No," Sakura said her voice filled with shock and pain.

Kabuto just smirked at her and told his men to attack her.

"Why?' Sakura shouted as she moved away from their attacks, "Why him?"

"He's stronger than most humans he will make a find warrior for us," Kabuto said.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Sakura shouted as she ran straight at him

A/n: Yeah I know why did I stop when the battle was now starting? I'm just not in the vampire mood anymore so I just stopped. Okay so can you guys figure out who's the leader? We all know him. Oh yeah Sasuke's brother Itachi died about three years ago and they never found the body only traces of blood. When Sasuke needs to be by himself, he comes to the place where they believed where the body was last. All the girl have super strength and speed all at different levels. The new power Tsunade was talking about will be later seen and after the next chapter more clues will arise for the boys to start figuring out what the girls are exactly. Anyway, that's all for now, please read and review. Flamed Eyes…


	5. The Battle and an old friend

Their Dark little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: The Battle and an old friend

Recap

"_And why not," Sakura asked her voice darkling with every word._

"_Because he told us to capture him," he replied._

"_No," Sakura said her voice filled with shock and pain._

_Kabuto just smirked at her and told his men to attack her. _

"_Why?' Sakura shouted as she moved away from their attacks, "Why him?" _

"_He's stronger than most humans he will make a find warrior for us," Kabuto said._

"_Like hell I'll let you!" Sakura shouted as she ran straight at him_

End recap

Sakura ran at him with speed unseen by the human eyes. Kabuto moved away before she could land her punch on him instead, she slammed into a tree causing in the fall to the ground. It falls to the ground in a loud crashing sound that didn't go unnoticed by the young Unchicha in the forest. Sakura growled under her breathe and disappeared, she knew that Sasuke must have heard the sound and was coming to see what was going on.

Kabuto was shocked when the young girl disappeared and started to realize that she planning something. He shouted for his men to capture the boy by any means.

Sakura wasn't to far when she heard this. She knew that she had to hurry and get Sasuke out of the forest before it was too late. She jumped off the tree she was on and sped off it was time for her to call in an old friend. She was gone for that moment and she hoped that Sasuke would be able to fend for himself for a short while.

Sasuke was walking in the direction where he heard the loud crashing sound. A little voice in the back of his head told him not to go but he still went. He could hear the soft crushing of leaves but still managed to keep a clam face. A 'man' appeared from the shadows and smirked at Sasuke. It wasn't a friendly smirk he gave him; instead it was dark and filled will malice. He walked towards Sasuke trying to be friendly.

"Hey kid what you doing out here?" he asked.

"Hn," Sasuke told him and began to walk away.

"Hey kid I asked you a…" he never finished as he received a blow to the face and was sent flying into the sky. Sasuke was about to turn around when a pain ran through his body and his world fell into darkness.

"I'll take care of him," a voice said as he picked up Sasuke's body and left.

The pink haired girl just smiled knowing that Sasuke was in better hands now and hunted the rest of her kind. She wasn't going to kill them, just teach them a lesson in manners especially Kabuto. Things had happen so fast and it appeared to be that they were moving from one event to the next. One minute, Sasuke was about to be attacked by one of the hunters and the next, Sakura was landing a solid punch in his face sending him flying. Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the outline of a figure heading straight for her. She was thrown several miles aback but caught herself. She got herself in a defense position and was ready for her next attack. She was thrown back and forth by the enemy. She had landed some good hits to as she glanced over to see Kabuto was a missing arm. She smirked knowing that the process of regaining that arm was going to be painful.

Kabuto ran at her, his rage filled in his eyes. His two remaining men attacked first but Sakura avoided their attacks and jumped to a tree. She was getting tried and was reaching her limit. She needed to end this now. Without warning, Kabuto ran straight for her and sent her falling straight for the ground. The ground now had a huge hole in it as Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. It was changing its color again now going from its beautiful jade to golden hazel. This was the power Tsunade spoke off running thought her once again. She moved at an insane speed slamming Kabuto into a tree. Her fingers were wrapped around his neck it wouldn't take to much effort to snap it. Kabuto was now terrified of the young vampire. The dark aura she was giving off was something to be feared.

"Explain!" Sakura shouted. Her voice was now only filled with rage and hate.

"I-I," Kabuto said.

"I said explain!" Sakura shouted as she sent him flying into another tree, "Why did he send you after him. If he wanted new members he could have asked us."

Kabuto got up his face was covered in mud. "L-Like I s-said b-before," he said his voice weakening with each word, "H-He w-was s-stronger t-than m-most h-humans s-so h-he s-saw use in h-him." Kabuto fell to the ground with that. Sakura could see his followers behind her wanting to help the fallen Kabuto.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sakura shouted, "Pick him up and get out of here!"

The men did what they were told as another person entered the forest. He came next to Sakura who was breathing hard and was covered in mud.

"Let me take you to Tsunade," he said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Home, I took him home and he's sleeping so don't worry," he replied.

"Good," Sakura replied.

The man picked up Sakura in his arms as he believed that she wouldn't be able to take another step in her condition.

"Thank you," Sakura said her voice was soft and weak, "Thank… you… Itachi…"

A/N: Okay so did you see that last part coming? I don't know maybe you did. Anyway Sakura won't be seen for some time as she needs to recover and this will of cause arise questions once again. The next chapter will revel some lost past and something to do with love between two couples. Until next time Flamed Eyes…


	6. Thier Secret Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Their Dark little Secret

Chapter 6: Their Secret arise

Without Sakura around, the group of three girls felt a bit worried not for their friend's health but for the questions that would arise because of her absents. They walked into the school trying their best to blend in with the crowd. Their hopes were shattered when Naruto spotted them and noticed that the pink hair girl was not with them. He ran up to them and shouted

"Where's Sakura-chan! Why isn't she here today?" he shouted.

Ino was already annoyed that the spiked blonde had seen them and walked off with Tenten not far behind her. Hinata was the only one left and when she realized it, she ran off letting a small comb fall out of her bag. Naruto saw the comb and picked it up. It was very small more likely for a baby to use when the parents where combing their hair. It had many designs on it but what shock Naruto the most was the fact that it had the Hyuga symbol on it. Then it hit him, Hinata's last name was Hyuga. Did it mean that she and Neji were related? He ran off to find Neji.

Naruto found him with Sasuke talking very softly. Naruto of cause was never the quiet one shouted at them. Several faces turned in their direction most of them were fan girls with hearts in their eyes. Neji and Sasuke glared that the blonde and then ran for their life. After successfully avoiding their fan girls the two boys punched Naruto and asked him what the hell he wanted.

Naruto pulled out the comb and Neji's eyes widen.

"Where did you get this from?" Neji asked.

"Hinata, she dropped it," Naruto replied.

"Why would she have a Hyuga comb?" Neji asked.

"I don't know I thought you guys were related with her name being Hyuga and all," Naruto said.

"This is a special comb and it was only made for the first born of our family." Neji said, "The first born died as a baby right after birth and my uncle never spoke of the child again."

"What does this have to do with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't know," Neji said.

After school, Neji still kept the comb and walked home. His family was the third most successful business in Konoha. First were the Uzumaki then the Unchicha then The Hyuga and finally the Nara. He knew that questioning about the long gone still born of the Hyuga family could cause some problems but he still had to find out. He walked into the family room to find his mother and father (A/N: In my story on one is dead and that includes Neji's father and if you read the last chapter who would have found out that Itachi isn't dead either so to speak) sitting there waiting on him.

"You're home," his mother said as she smiled at him.

She noticed the comb in his hands and points it out. Her husband recognized it immediately and asked him were he got it from. (A/N: Feeling to lazy to write the whole explanation again so I'll just say that he repeated the story and go on) Neji told them the entire story and the room became silent. His father got up and said.

"The still born was given a name although she had already died," his father said.

"It was a girl?" Neji asked.

"Yes, a girl named Hinata Hyuga whose body disappeared the next day from the hospital," his father told him.

Even after several hours of hearing this, Neji couldn't believe it. He invited his friends over to talk about it and to have Sasuke finish what he was telling him. (A/N: if you don't remember, Sasuke was telling Neji something when Naruto came to give them the comb and then they got chased by their fan girls) they all arrived at his house as he explained what his family had told him.

"What!!!!!" Naruto shouted, "Do you think that she's the same person?"

"If Sasuke didn't tell me about his visit to the forest I might not believe it." Neji said.

"What visit to the forest?" Naruto asked.

"Hn… I was visiting my brother's grave you could say," Sasuke told him.

"Wait, you have a brother?!" Naruto said in disbelieve.

"Dope!" Sasuke shouted, "Yes, I had a brother."

"Had," Naruto repeated, "What happen to him?"

"He was killed and his body was never found only small traces of blood," Sasuke said

"Oh… sorry," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Finish what you were telling me and what you saw when you when back," Neji said.

"Wait I want to hear to," Naruto said, "Shikamaru, wake up your lazy ass and come over here!"

"Uhm, troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke started his story. (A/N: I know that Sasuke isn't a talkative person so I'll do a flashback okay)

Flashback:

Sasuke was walking in the direction where he heard the loud noise. He sees a man trying to talk to hum but he doesn't trust him. He walks away when his entire world black out and he wakes back up in his room. He sees a shadow by his window and saw onyx eyes. He turns quickly to se the figure disappears. He knew those eyes. They were his brother's. He woke up the next day and when to the forest again. He passes the tree that Sakura was hiding behind and notices the clawing marks. Catch in the tree trunk was pink, pink locks. He goes further in the forest where the battle took place. He sees the fallen trees and the large hole in the ground. Again, small locks of pink hair were caught in the mud and if that wasn't enough prove for him, catch on a fallen tree branch was a red cloth that belonged to the same red top Sakura wore the last time they saw her. He picked up the cloth and left.

End Flashback: (A/N: Okay so this flashback was just me explaining what Sasuke was doing after Itachi took him home. He also fine evident that Sakura was there.)

Naruto, of cause was dumbfounded when he heard this. First the girls start with their strange behavior, then they're absent for a whole day right after their strange behavior, then they find out that Hinata has a comb that belongs to the Hyuga family and bears the same name as the still born who died so many years ago and finally Sakura disappears and the girls refuse to tell them where she is. What was going on? Elsewhere with the girls.

With the girls

"Tenten! Have you seen my comb?!" Hinata shouted.

"No, Hinata where did you have it last?" Tenten asked.

"It was in my bag and, and, a-and t-hen Naruto showed up and you guys left and I ran." Hinata said slowing down with every word, "Oh shit (A/N: sorry I know Hinata doesn't really talk like this but lets face it when we're going crazy because our secret is on the line curses kind run out of your mouth) Naruto!"

Tenten screamed, "Naruto, Naruto has it! That loud mouth will take it to Neji and, and, and we are so dead!"

"What's going on?" Ino asked (A/N: Thanks again TwilightRaven!) as she entered the room.

"Naruto has Hinata's comb!" Tenten shouted.

"What, the one with the Hyuga symbol?!" Ino shouted.

Hinata bended her head in shame when Ino said that.

"Okay, we have to come up with an explanation for this!" Ino shouted.

"What the hell are we suppose to tell them?!" Tenten shouted.

"But we've better come up with something fast," Ino said.

A knock came on the door and the girls feared the worst. Was it the boys or was someone else.

A/N: Okay again I'm stopping because if I do continue I'll never finish this chapter. Don't worry I'll have the next one up soon I hope. Chapter 7 more secrets will arise when Sakura finds out about their leader's plans and she will do anything to atop him. Flamed Eyes


	7. Trouble arises

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will so why am I writing this?

Chapter 7: Trouble Arises

_Recap_

_With the girls _

"_Tenten! Have you seen my comb?!" Hinata shouted. _

"_No, Hinata where did you have it last?" Tenten asked._

"_It was in my bag and, and, a-and t-hen Naruto showed up and you guys left and I ran." Hinata said slowing down with every word, "Oh shit (A/N: sorry I know Hinata doesn't really talk like this but lets face it when we're going crazy because our secret is on the line curses kind run out of your mouth) Naruto!" _

_Tenten screamed, "Naruto, Naruto has it! That loud mouth will take it to Neji and, and, and we are so dead!" _

"_What's going on?" Ino asked (A/N: Thanks again TwilightRaven!) as she entered the room. _

"_Naruto has Hinata's comb!" Tenten shouted._

"_What, the one with the Hyuga symbol?!" Ino shouted._

_Hinata bended her head in shame when Ino said that. _

"_Okay, we have to come up with an explanation for this!" Ino shouted._

"_What the hell are we suppose to tell them?!" Tenten shouted._

"_But we've better come up with something fast," Ino said._

_A knock came on the door and the girls feared the worst. Was it the boys or was someone else. _

_End Recap._

The knock came once more and this time a voice was heard. The girls knew who the voice belonged to and let out the breath that they were holding. Hinata walked towards the door to be greeted by the young 21 year old Itachi Unchicha.

"Itachi, you scared us!" Ino shouted as she walked towards the door.

"Ignore her," Tenten said, "So, what's up?"

"Sakura," Itachi replied, "Her new powers are very useful to us these days."

"W-which is?" Hinata asked.

"To see into the future,"Itachi replied, "and to prove that Tsunade was right not to trust him."

"But Lady Tsunade was always defending him when we spoke of him!" Tenten said.

"No, you got the wrong idea," Itachi told her, "Lady Tsunade would never defend the killer of her husband."

"The, the killer of her husband," Hinata said.

"Yes, right before her awaking, Sakura was haunted by nightmares," Itachi said.

"Nightmares, but that is impossible!" Ino shouted, "We never sleep how could she have nightmares?"

"It took a while to realize that they were memories from the past," Itachi said.

"Memories from the past?" Tenten asked.

"Yes and not just anyone's past," Itachi said, "She was seeing her father's memories of his killer on the day he died. The man whom he called friend turned his back on his back on him and killed him."

"T-that must have been awful for her," Hinata said.

"Sakura thought I should tell you the true reason you were reborn," Itachi said.

"The true reason?" all the girls asked.

"You were brought into our world not to be a weapon or tool for war but to be a friend to our last leader's only daughter Sakura." Itachi said.

All the girls smiled. Sakura had finally told them that they weren't just tools for war. They knew Sakura was just telling them that so they would do what their new leader told them but deep down, they knew Sakura hated that man with all her heart. Itachi looked at the girls smiling at each other. He wanted to smile to but he knew that he had to finish the message Sakura had sent for them.

"Sakura's powers are working to perfection," Itachi said.

"That's great!" Ino exclaimed.

"She was the one who sent me here," Itachi said.

"We figured that much," Tenten said.

"With a message for you," Itachi said.

All the girls looked at him, his expression said it all. They were not done yet.

"She had a vision before she sent me," Itachi said, "It was about hunters attacking your friends,"

All the girls looked at him and their eyes widen. That sentence alone was enough to make them fall to the ground; they now knew that their 'leader' was a traitor, he killed his own best friend and for what. Many questions remained unanswered and they really needed to be answered. The answer came sooner than they excepted when a phone rang out. Itachi pulled it out and mouthed that it was Sakura. All the girls nodded as he answered the call.

With the boys (A/n: I really need to get back to them for a little while k)

Strangely enough, a phone rang out by them as well. It was Sasuke's phone. He looked at the number and quickly answered it.

"Sakura, where the hell are you?" he asked.

"S-Sasuke, p-please, please help me," the voice said on the other line.

Sasuke's tone lessened down and he asked, "Sakura what's going on where are you?"

"S-Sasuke please help me, they're going to kill me," the voice said.

"Sakura what are talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"T-They're g-going to kill me!" the voice shouted. It seemed as if the person was crying at that moment.

"Listen to me," Sasuke said trying to calm her down, "Do you know where you are?"

"Y-yes, in the forest right off the village," the voice said.

"How did you get there?" Sasuke asked.

"I was running from them and I didn't know what to do," the voice said again, "I just thought calling you was my last hope so please come and help me. Please Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

He heard a scream as the voice said, "Sasuke, they are back and they brought friends. I, I don't know what to do."

"Keep running and I'll call you when I get there," Sasuke said,

"Sasuke, don't come alone," the voice said, "I know you're strong but there's to many of them please don't come alone."

"I won't so just keep running okay," Sasuke said as the call ended.

"Who was that?" Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Teme, who was it?" Naruto asked again.

"Sakura, she's in trouble," Sasuke said.

"What, Sakura-chan is in danger?!" Naruto shouted.

"Dope, shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Teme, I'm not going to let you play the hero and save Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Dope, she called me not you so…" Sasuke said but was cut off by Neji.

"So the smart thing to do is to let us come with you," Neji said.

"Fine, she did make me promise not to come alone," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm coming Sakura-chan and I'm going to save you!" Naruto shouted running out of the house.

"Idiot," Neji said as he followed him to tell him that he didn't even know where Sakura was.

"Dope," Sasuke said as he walked out the house at his own speed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he followed.

(A/n: k, just one question. Do you guys really think that it was Sakura Sasuke was talking to? Anyway back to the girls)

With the girls

Sakura's voice rang out clear as she asked if everyone was there. She then shouted.

"Guys, our so call leader is after boys!"

"What?!" all the girls shouted.

"Itachi remember how my phone went missing after I was fully healed?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Well it was the hunters who stole it!" Sakura shouted, "I just had a vision and they've tricked the boys into believe that I'm in danger."

"It must be Juugo's doing," Itachi said. (Did I spell that correct?)

"Juugo, who the hell is he?" Ino asked.

"He's part of a team of followers to our 'leader'," Itachi said, "There are four of them. Kabuto is their leader and the second hand man to our leader. Juugo is just one of the members along with Karin and Suigetsu (A/n: Sp?) and they are very powerful."

"Thank you Itachi for wasting time!" Sakura shouted over the phone, "Listen to make a long story short, that team is after the boys and we can't allow them."

"Sakura, we're not you!" Ino shouted feeling very angry, "We can't fight like you can and take on the emery like you can."

"Maybe, but you have to believe in yourselves." Sakura said, "You are all strong in your own ways so now prove it to the world. They are heading to the forest. Itachi will show you the way. Get the boys and bring them to my father's base and I'll meet you there. Understand this now, _he_ is only after power and is going to use the boys to get it. I won't allow it so I want you to fight and if you still think that you can't do it remember who you are fighting for that should be enough strength for you. Now, I know the boys have Hinata's comb so we'll just have to tell them the truth."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Hinata asked.

"Hello I see the future," Sakura said.

"Well you could have warned us!" all the girls shouted.

"Yeah but then my phone when missing," Sakura said, "Anyway good luck and I'll see you girls soon. Itachi go with them please."

"Hai," Itachi said.

Sakura hung up as everyone looked at each other. It was now or never. They disappeared from the house and headed to the forest where the war would begin.

A/N: Okay long chapter this time. This was 4 pages but anyway as you can see we have the return of Sakura in this chapter and new characters aroused from the background. Please tell me if I spelt their names wrong. There is also some Itachi as well and later on I'm thinking just thinking that I might have a little Itachi and Sakura in later chapters but not to much. In the next chapter will be the fight between the girls with Itachi against the hunters and the boys finding out about their dark little secret. I still have some ways to go but I'll start bring in some romance between our couples after they have found out the secret. Okay well that is it. Oh and Sakura was placed on loud speaker when she was talking to the girls just thought I should let you know. Bye for now!

Flamed Eyes please rd and review!


	8. The fight in the forest

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8: The Fight in the Forest

With the boys

The boys headed out to the forest after receiving a distress call from Sakura or so they believed. Sasuke pulled out his phone and called Sakura. At first, no answer came and that made his heart speed up a little more. The second time, she answered. Her voice was hoarse and he guessed that she had probably done a lot of screaming.

"S-Sasuke, S-S-Sasuke, I'm s-sorry b-but they w-were n-nearby and t-they w-would h-have heard m-me," the voice said.

"Sakura where are you?" Sasuke asked but before he could get an answer, a piercing scream ran through the phone and throughout the forest. A male voice came on the line and said, "If you want her back came to the centre of the forest." The line went dead after that, they knew that she was once again in the hands of the kidnappers.

With the girls

"Did you girls here that?" Ino asked.

"Yep, sounds like Sakura's vision were right," Tenten.

"So, so let's hurry and find the boys," Hinata said.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"Jeez," all the girls thought, "He really is Sasuke's bother."

With Sakura

"Mother I have to go," Sakura said.

"I know but I want to tell you something before you go," Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"There's a scroll in _his _quarters that belong to your father and I believe that it just may be the answers to his sudden interest in your friend." Tsunade said.

"I'll get it, no problem," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Yes mother," Sakura replied.

"Don't lose the one you love," Tsunade said.

Sakura's eyes soften at her mother's words.

"Mother," Sakura said, "Thank you."

With the boys

"We're here!" Naruto shouted as the boys slapped their foreheads.  
"Idiot," Neji said.

"Dope," Sasuke remarked.

"Troublesome fool," Shikamaru remarked.

"Ah… what did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You just gave away any chance of saving Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"But they said…" Naruto started but was cut off by Neji.

"Forget that. If we could have found Sakura without them knowing we would have been okay," Neji said.

"But the village idiot had to open his mouth and shout to the world that we were in the forest!" Sasuke shouted.

"Eh, can't we come up with another plan?" Naruto asked but before he could answer, a soft female voice spoke.

"Sasuke-kun is that you?"

She came on from the shadows. Her clothes ripped and torn. Her long pink hair flew freely in the wind and she had small cuts and bruises on her pale skin. There was something different about her and the boys noticed well except Naruto. He ran up to her only to be pulled back by Neji. Naruto took another look at Sakura and he started to see what his friends had seen.

"What do take us for?" Neji asked 'Sakura'

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The Sakura we know has shoulder length hair," Sasuke said.

"By aren't we observant Sasuke-kun," a male voice said

He knew that it was the voice that told them to come here.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know where she is," Kabuto said, "She left after making me loose an arm."

"Sakura is not capable of that," Shika said (A/n: His name is to long!!)

. "Oh, that's what you think cutie," said a female voice.

Shika could feel a hot breathe against his neck and he moves his eyes to a female wearing glasses. She smirks at him as she continued, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into our neck cutie." Her words didn't fall on deaf ears as a certain light blonde ran straight at her not caring if anyone saw her. She landed a solid punch on her face sending her flying back.

"Ino," Shika had manage to say but she disappeared so quickly that he didn't know whether she was really there or was this mind playing tricks on him

Kabuto felt someone behind him and a voice said, "Stay away from by bother,"

"Itachi, you do have a soft spot for your brother," Kabuto said.

"Kabuto," said a female voice. It was dripping with malice and he knew who it belonged to.

"Unless you want to lose the rest of your limps, YOU. WILL. LEAVE."

"Karin," he said shouting to the female who was getting up from Ino's blow, "Do it."

"You have hearing problems Kabuto?!" the girl shouted.

"Not at all Sakura-chan but I can't fail my master," Kabuto said as he joined Karin. Another man appeared a large sword strapped to his back. The fake Sakura disappeared in a bright light and in her place was another man. Karin eyes glowed blood red and all the boys fell to their knees. They felt as if all their strength was being drained from them. She smirked at them and although her power was taking it full strength on Sakura. Ino and Itachi, they too were starting to feel weak. Karin walked towards Ino who was on her knees.

"That's right pig bow to me," Karin said.

"Go to hell bitch," Ino said.

"What did you call me?" Karin asked.

"You heard me, go to hell bitch," Ino said.

She was about to attack when Hinata and Tenten showed up and stopped her. She noticed that the boys were gone and her eyes filled with fury. Two of her teammates joined her. The one with the large sword attacked Tenten while the fake Sakura attacked Hinata. Tenten managed to avoid being hit and pulled out a small dagger and threw it at him. He smirked as the dagger passed him only leaving a small cut. "Your aim is off girl," he said.

"No," Tenten said, "It's perfect." His vision began bury as he shouted, "What did you bitch?" "My own creation," Tenten said walking away to where Hinata and she hid the boys, "You would be moving any time soon." Tenten added as she disappeared.

Hinata was trying to avoid the clawed attacks by foe. She had found out that he could change into anything that he wanted. He chose a wolf with sharp claws which she was avoiding but not to well. She needed to send him packing and then she remembered what Itachi told her. She moved back by doing some back flips and waited till they were inches apart and then disappeared and reappear him and landed a punch from behind sending him flying.

Ino was still on her knees glaring at the ground. Karin had kicked her in the stomach after her teammates came to take care of her friends. She was angry. She was angry because she was feeling weak against her because she had no strength. Ino cursed her in her mind. Then she felt it, the same lust feeling running through her. Sakura was the same when the feeling first entered her. Ino could feel the power inside of her awaking for the first time and she was ready. Karin came next to her and tried to kick her again only to have her leg hold down by Ino. Ino looked at her, her eyes glowing a dangerous purple color. Karin froze and she felt a pain run through her body. She fell to her knees and lost her control of her power. "What did you do to me?" she asked Ino who was getting up feeling her strength returning. "I made you my puppet." Ino said while smirking. She felt good for being able to tae on Karin. She was starting to believe that Sakura was right. She was strong in her own way.

Now on the furthest end of the forest four girls and one young man stood over four boys in deep sleep. Sakura was by Sasuke checking to see if he had a fever and how unfortunately he did as well as the other boys. Karin's power had done a number on them. Sakura looked at the girls and nodded. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder and she shook her head and with the passing wind, everyone disappeared.

A/n: Wow I didn't think I would finish anyway I hope you like it. Read and Review!


	9. Getting the Scroll

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9: Getting the scroll

Sakura and the girls often stole glances at the sleeping boys in the room. Tsunade walks in and tried to assure them that their friends have just suffered from exhaustion. It was true; the boys were hit by Karin's energy drain powers. It was her special ability. All vampires had their own special power including the girls but it's just that theirs haven't fully awakened. From the last battle, Ino had awakened her powers which had the ability to turn her opponent into a helpless puppet. She would enter their mind and take full control over their bodies and that was what lead to Karin's defeat.

Sakura got up when Tsunade called her. She walked towards her mother and headed towards her quarters. Her mother was displeased when the girls brought the boys to their base but after hearing the story, she knew that they didn't really have a choice.

"When will you be leaving?" Tsunade asked as she shut the door of her room.

"It depends on how long it would take for the boys to get up." Sakura replied.

"They wouldn't be getting up for another day or two," Tsunade replied.

"Well then I'll leave now," Sakura said, "It shouldn't take me to long and I'll be back before they get up."

"What do you plan to tell them?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh that they are in the centre of an all out vampire war," Sakura said smirking.

"Sakura don't say such idiotic things!" Tsunade shouted.

"I was joking mother," Sakura said, "But they will have to know how our secret since they're _his_ targets."

"Okay are you going alone," Tsunade said.

"I was," Sakura started. "But now I do not think that it is good idea,"

"Itachi?" her mother asked.

"Yep, he's the perfect partner for the job," Sakura said while leaving the room, "And don't worry I'll be careful."

Sakura walked towards the girls with Itachi not far behind and she calls them.

"Okay, I have to go now," Sakura said.

"What are you talking about forehead?" Ino asked.

"I have to get a scroll," Sakura said.

"So you're going by yourself?" Tenten asked.

"No, Itachi is coming," Sakura replied.

"Well be, be safe," Hinata said.

"I will and if the boys get up before I get back don't go near them," Sakura said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because they may have questions about what's really going on and that's something I'm not really sure about myself," Sakura replied.

All the girls shook their heads and hugged Sakura.

"You better bring her back unharmed Itachi," Tenten said.

"Ah," Itachi replied.

The two walked out after giving one more goodbye. They are both jumping of the tree branches and heading towards Dead Valley. The name says it all doesn't it. It is a valley where no life will dare live. Many years ago, it was the most famous grounds for war but now, people fear to go even near it. It was the perfect place for their kind to live. Deep underground in the valley is where the vampire lived. There was a passage way that only few of their kind knew about. Sakura knew it because her father was the one who created it. Right under what appeared to be a gravestone, a secret passage laid. It was perfect, so even if humans dare to walk in the valley, they would never find their entrance. Sakura lifted the gravestone and jumped down followed by Itachi. The entrance lead to an underground tunnel and they started to walk their senses on high alert.

"Itachi we're almost out," Sakura said to her partner.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"**Jeez, he's a real talker isn't he?" **asked a voice in Sakura's mind.

"Hey, it's been a while since I heard from you," Sakura said to her inner.

"**Yeah, you miss me?" her inner asked.**

"No, I enjoyed the peace and quiet," Sakura replied.

"**Find, I can see that I'm not wanted," her inner said while disappearing. **

"No stay I need someone to talk to because he isn't going to do it," Sakura said.

"Sakura look out!" Itachi shouted as he moved Sakura away from an attack.

Sakura returned to her senses as she realized what was going on. She got ready to fight hoping not to attract too much attention. Another attack came at her and she flipped back in order to avoid. She then slammed her fist into the ground causing it to have huge craters in it. Her opponent continued fighting trying to land attacks on Sakura. Sakura then closed her eyes and reopened them to revel her shinning golden ones. Now she would be able to see her opponent's next move without any problem. She could see Itachi moving away from his attacker and even Sakura had to admit that Itachi was fast. She wondered what he was up to. Receiving a blow to the face was enough to get Sakura back in her own battle. She was mad now as she slammed her fists into her opponent as it exploded into pieces. It was then Sakura realized who she was up against. Her opponents seemed to realize as well as they stopped fighting.

"Sakura," said one of the voices.

"Kamkuro," Sakura replied as a young boy with face paint wearing full back emerged from the shadows.

"Itachi is been some time," said the other voice.

"Sasori," Itachi said,

A red hair man came up to Kamkuro's side and nodded to Sakura who in turn smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" Kamkuro asked.

"We're on a mission," Sakura replied.

"What type?" Sasori asked becoming interested in what she had to say.

Sakura then repeated everything that has been going on. How her awakening has begun, the hunters after the humans, her memories of her father's death and his killer and how she had come to take a scroll belonging to her father. Both men became very angry when they heard that their new leader had killed Sakura's father. They both look at Sakura as Kamkuro said.

"Come on we have to tell everyone,"

"Wait if the news spread about this it could mean war," Sakura said.

"The war will come anyway," Kamkuro replied.

"But what would you rather," Sakura said, "An unplanned plan war where half or maybe more of our kind dying or one where all the facts are in place and we are ready to face him."

"Fine but we have to tell those who were loyal to your father," Kamkuro said, "They should know at least."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Come on we'll help you get that scroll to," Kamkuro said as he pulled Sakura down another passage way.

With the girls

Ino was trying to control her new found power which was harder that she thought. Not only would she be able to control people into her mindless puppets but non-living objects as well. The other girls where also training, Tenten with her weapons and Hinata with her speed. Tenten knew that she was going to face that man again from the forest again so she better ready. Hinata knew that same thing and that she had to work on her speed on order to face against her foe again. Ino asked the girls if they wanted to see if the boys fever when down and they said yes. They when to find Tsunade but instead they found her assistant.

"Shizune," Tenten said greeting the black haired woman.

She smiled at the girls and said, "It's been a lone time,"

"How are they?" Hinata asked glancing at Naruto.

"Their fever has gone down and they should be okay," Shizune said.

"That's good to knew," Ino said looking at her Shika-kun.

"If that bitch comes near my Shika-kun again," Ino thought, "I'll kill her sorry ass."

"I'm going back to training," Ino said aloud.

"Wait Ino, I'll come with you," Hinata said looking back at Naruto.

"Hey you guys wait for me," Tenten said looking at Neji as she left.

"Tsunade-sama, looks like you were right," Shizune thought, "They are in love."

Back with Sakura and Itachi

They entered another underground base where several vampires met during the time of war. They were at least 100 vampires here and Sakura knew all of them well. She jumped to the highest point in the room overlooking the crowd.

"I have something to say to all of you," Sakura said in a loud voice, "It has to do with my father."

Everyone became quiet as they looked at her,

"As you know, my father had the ability to see the future and I have also gained that power. It would also seem that I can see my father's lost memories as well including his killer."

Sakura felt like crying at that moment as the images for her father's death filled her mind. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder and asked her if she could continue. She looked at him and shook her head as she continued, "I don't think I can tell you the rest but I am willing to show you,"

She turned towards Itachi whose eyes where already glowing bright red. He entered her mind taking the memories of her father's death with him and then he turned towards the crowd his eyes spin as the images played out in everyone's mind. When it was all over everyone looked shocked, hurt and most importantly angry. In a silent conversation, the crowd made a decision. A sliver haired man walked up to Sakura and said.

"Whatever you need to take down this killer we are hear to assist you,"

"Thank Kakashi," Sakura replied.

"Deidara will help you get the scroll," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Where should we meet you?" Kakashi asked.

"At my father's base." Sakura replied as a bright blonde walked up to her.

"Let's go," Deidara said as he walked out of the crowd with Sakura behind him.

He placed his hand into his pouch and walked towards a paper made bird. It was huge and was waiting to be ride on.

"Get on," Deidara said to Itachi and Sakura.

The ride to their leader's quarters wasn't too bad as they arrived a few minutes later. Deidara pointed to a wooden door and said, "Go through there and enter the library. Pull out the book with your father's symbol on it and a passage will open to his room."

"Thanks," Sakura said as he nodded in reposed.

Sakura opened the door and headed to the library where she found the large book on the shelf. She pulled it out as the shelf moved reveling the secret passage way. She entered the room that was empty at the time and looked around for the scroll. She remembered that her mother said that it had the family's symbol on it. Her jade eyes then caught sight of it and she grabbed it, she was about to leave when she felt _his_ presence. He was right behind her and she never knew.

"My, my, my, Sakura-chan how you have grown," he said.

A/N: Oh no it's him! What is Sakura going to do? Will she kill him there and then or run after like a frightened child? We'll see in the next chapter! Read and Review please it makes me happy!


	10. Face to Face with him

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: Okay everyone knows that I don't own Naruto right? Good because I don't

A/N: See I'm nice because I didn't make you wait for the next chapter. Anyway on with the reading!

Chapter 10: Face to face with him

_Recap:_

_Sakura opened the door and headed to the library where she found the large book on the shelf. She pulled it out as the shelf moved reveling the secret passage way. She entered the room that was empty at the time and looked around for the scroll. She remembered that her mother said that it had the family's symbol on it. Her jade eyes then caught sight of it and she grabbed it, she was about to leave when she felt his presence. He was right behind her and she never knew. _

"_My, my, my, Sakura-chan how you have grown," he said._

_End recap;_

"You," Sakura said her voice filled with malice.

"My Sakura-chan is that anyway to greet your father's old friend?" he asked.

"No, but it is the way to greet his killer!" Sakura shouted.

"My Sakura-chan what gave you that idea," he asked, "You know that it was the humans who killed him."

"No, you said that it was the humans that why, that why I when to the surface world," Sakura said, "But you lied, you killed him. You killed him Orochimaru!"

"Fine I killed him so what!" Orochimaru said, "So what he was weak and far to kind we wouldn't be here if I hadn't kill him."

"You're right," Sakura said, "We wouldn't be here if you killed him."

"See now you are starting to make sense Sakura-chan," Orochimaru said.

"We wouldn't be hiding like cowards in the underground world!" Sakura shouted, "We could have been free to live our life as we wanted in peace."

"Such a childish dream," Orochimaru said.

"You will die," Sakura said.

"Oh you plan on killing me?" he asked slightly amused that she was threatening him.

Sakura jumped back and slammed her fists into the ground. She then jumped off the walls and landed in the library.

"My you are very strong Sakura-chan," Orochimaru said.

Sakura turned around to see Orochimaru smirking at her.

"Do you know what your purpose is?" Orochimaru asked.

"My purpose is to put an end to you?!" Sakura shouted.

"No, your purpose is to serve me!" he shouted.

A burning pain appeared in Sakura shoulder and a mark burned into her skin.

With the girls

Ino fell to the ground in pain grabbing her shoulder. The other two girls were doing the same and screaming in pain. Tsunade came running with Shizune behind her. She when towards the girls and her eyes widen when she saw the mark.

"That monster!" Tsunade shouted, "He has active the mark!"

"What should we do?" Shizune asked.

"Take them into the next room quickly!" Tsunade shouted.

Shizune did what she was told and picked up the girls.

With Sakura

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"It's my little present to you Sakura-chan," Orochimaru said, "Do you like it?"

"Go to hell you monster," Sakura said.

"Aw, Sakura-chan don't be that way," he said.

"What do you want with the boys?" Sakura asked ignoring the pain that she was feeling.

"They're special little boys aren't they?" he said, "They would be perfect to join us don't you think?"

"Stay the hell away from them!" Sakura shouted.

"Such terrible language Sakura-chan," he said, "Didn't your father teach you manners?"

"I never net my father because of you!" Sakura shouted. Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan," he said, "Once you and your friends do what I say you will be safe."

"And do you want us to do?" Sakura asked.

"Stay away from my boys," he said, "I can't have you destroying my plans,

"Well forget it because I'm no longer taking orders from you!" Sakura shouted.

The pain increased in her shoulder and she let out a scream. A scream that didn't fall on deaf ears. Itachi appeared behind Sakura and picked her up bridal style long before Orochimaru could realize what had happen. He raced out of Death Valley and headed to their new base.

A/n: No surprise who's the big bad leader right? Oh yeah the mark the girls have is kind of like the curse mark and it allow Orochimaru to control them. Anyway I know this one is kind of short but I'll make up for it. Well hope you liked it whoever reviewed bye!


	11. Answers

Their Dark little secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11: Answers

Sakura opened her eyes to come face to face with her mother's worry eyes. She tries to move but finds it a bit difficult. Tsunade runs towards her and begs her not to move but Sakura was stubborn. She got off the bed and limped towards the door. She sees Shizune and smiles.

"Are they up?" Sakura asked. She noticed how soft her voice had become.

"The girls or the boys?" Shizune asked.

"What do you mean the girls or the boys?" Sakura asked, "Did something happen to the girls!"

"When Orochimaru active the curse mark on you it harmed them as well," Shizune said.

"What curse mark!" Sakura shouted and then she saw it on her shoulder. She was wearing a black top that was to big for her causing it to fall off her shoulder. It was pure black and was the outline of a cherry blossom. She looks at it in terror as she starts to see the pain the girls when through when she pushed Orochimaru's buttons. Tears spill out of her eyes and she ran outside. Shizune called to her but she didn't hear. She didn't want to hear what she was saying. Sakura was leaning on a tree with tears spilling out of her eyes. She sees a figure coming towards her but she doesn't run. She believes that she has done enough running for one day.

"Sakura," the voice said.

"Itachi please leave me alone okay," Sakura said.

"Sakura they want answers," Itachi said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"The boys they're up and they want answers."

"We have nothing to tell me," Sakura said.

"But my little brother saw you when you ran out of the building," Itachi remarked.

"You're lying," Sakura said.

"Oh really then who is that coming your way?" Itachi asked.

Sure enough there was Sasuke walking well running now that he saw her towards Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she when into a daze.

"Sasuke-kun huh I didn't know he was that special," Itachi said to her causing her to blush.

"Get away from here before he sees you!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi disappears as Sasuke walked up to Sakura. She still had tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sakura," Sasuke said which sent the shivers up and down her spine, "What's wrong?"

He passes his hand over her tear stain cheeks and wiped away ant new tears that were forming. "The girls," Sakura said softly.

"Ah, the dope saw Hinata when he was looking around," Sasuke said.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as Sakura smirked at his replied.

"Sakura what's really going on?" Sasuke said, "In the forest after that call someone was…"

"Sasuke listen to me," Sakura said, 'I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I can't tell you."

"Sakura, I'm tried of you lying to me, disappearing on me and leaving me in the dark while you are suffering," Sasuke said, "Whatever it is we'll work it out together,"

"Sasuke you will say that now but after you find out you will run away," Sakura said.

"No I won't!" Sasuke said.

"I can't tell you!" Sakura shouted.

"You can Sakura don't you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm a vampire," Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"**Oh my gosh I can't believe you said that!" screamed her inner, "He's going to run away now and leave you and you are going to die a lonely vampire and," **

She stopped because Sasuke did something not even Sakura would have seen coming. He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widen but slowly closed as she return the kiss. When they broke apart, Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "I really don't care if you're a vampire or a werewolf or some species unknown to man. I care about you and I want to help you in anyway I can okay. So no more secrets right?"

Sakura just shook her head as she unable to speak. Sasuke started to walk back while Sakura just stood there frozen. He turned back and held out his hand to her. She smiled as she took it and they walked back to the base. Days of war were ahead but Sakura felt just a little better knowing that Sasuke knew what she was and accepted it. She was happy something she hadn't been since she had the vision of her father's death.

A/n: Today, I'm in a real vampire mood and I finally added romance. Sakura is okay as Sasuke still cares about her and he's in for a surprise when he fines out that his brother is alive. Anyway the other girls' turns will be in the other chapters. Do you want them in any order or do you want me to choose? Tell me! Read and Review!


	12. Shh, it's a secret

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine I don't own Naruto there happy so don't kill me!

A/n: I'm so glad for the reviews from TwilightRaven and Bubbles745 thank you two! For those who have added my story to their favorite list you have my thanks anyway on with the story!

Chapter12: Shh, it's a secret!

Hinata open her eyes to find herself in a room and tries to remember what had happen. She closes her eyes for a second when a voice said, "I see you're finally up,"

Hinata looks up to see a black haired woman with bright red eyes looking at her.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Hinata you finally gotten over your stuttering," Kurenai said.

"O-Oh n-no," Hinata said turning red.

"Oh, we were so close so tell me about this boy," Kurenai said.

"What, what boy?" Hinata asked.

"The boys that Sakura was telling us about," Kurenai said, "I know you have lost your heart to one of them."

"Oh those b-boys," Hinata said blushing deeply.

"What's his name?" Kurenai said.

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said.

"The spiked blonde?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hinata asked.

"He came running when you were screaming," Kurenai said.

"When, when I was screaming?" Hinata asked, "W-Why was I screaming?"

"Look at your shoulder," Kurenai said.

Hinata removed her sleeve to revel a black outline of a lily.

"What is this?" Hinata asked.

"Its call the curse mark," Kurenai said, "Lady Tsunade will explain it to you and the girls later."

"T-The curse m-mark," Hinata said softly.

"All the girls have one and all of you passed out when it was active." Kurenai said, "It is Orochimaru's way of controlling you."

"D-Do y-you think w-we will b-be a-able to b-break it?" Hinata asked.

"You and the girls are strong and will be able to break that curse mark," Kurenai said, "Anyway, I should be going, and Naruto-KUN is coming to check on you. He's been doing it since you work up."

"W-What?!" Hinata said as her face turn red.

Kurenai left the room and Hinata started to panic.

"Hinata-chan, you're up!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine, fine," Hinata said.

"Good why were you screaming that granny of a blonde wouldn't tell me anything," Naruto said, "She has a temper worst that Sakura-chan. She kind of looks like Sakura-chan,"

"T-That's L-Lady Tsunade and s-she's actually S-Sakura-chan's m-mother," Hinata said.

"Whoa no way that is scary," Naruto said, "Now I know where Sakura-chan got her temper from,"

Hinata laughed but she stopped short when she felt a pain in her shoulder. She grabbed it while Naruto jumped on her bed and asked okay shout, "Hinata-chan what's wrong?!"

"I'm fine it's okay," Hinata said.

"If you're sure so it's just you and Sakura-chan that are up," Naruto said.

"Sakura-chan is, is she okay?" Hinata said.

"I don't know," Naruto said remembering how he saw Sakura running with tears streaming down her face. He then smirked remembering how fast the teme got up and when after her. Who knew that the cold hearted Sasuke Unchiha had a heart? "Don't worry about her Hinata-chan, the teme is with her." He gave her his famous fox grin before turning serious again. (A/n: Ahh! Naruto is serious? The world has just come to an end. Just joking!!)

"Naruto-kun, w-what, w-what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan tell me what are you hiding from me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I, I can't. You may not like me if I told you," Hinata said.

"She isn't stuttering," Naruto thought, "She must be serious,"

Aloud he said, "Hinata, tell me please I need to know,"

"No, I can't Sakura-chan said that I can't," Hinata said.

"To hell with Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, "I want to know Hinata! Tell me!"

"Naruto-kun please I don't think I should…" Hinata said but was cut off by Naruto's yelling.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted grabbing her shoulders.

"Fine," Hinata said with tears spilling out of her eyes, "You really want to know, I'm a vampire happy!"

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Naruto's eyes widen and then he shouted, "Wow this is so cool, I have a vampire for a girlfriend!"

(A/n: Whoa, freeze. Did Naruto just say girlfriend?!")

Hinata's face turned beet red as she said softly, "Girlfriend?" and she fainted.

"Ahh, granny get in here Hinata-chan is out cold!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade walked in hr eyes filled with fury, "Idiot, what are doing in here! I told you to stay away from her! Get out!"

A few minutes later, Hinata-chan wakes up again to see Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're here!" Hinata said.

"Looks like Naruto cared you of your stuttering," Kurenai said.

"Naruto," Hinata said.

As if on cue, Naruto appears while being pulled by the fuming Tsunade.

"I told you, you idiot, you can't go in there!" Tsunade shouted.

"Let go of me granny," Naruto shouted, "I have to see my Hinata-chan,"

"His Hinata-chan," Hinata thought.

Kurenai then turned towards Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Listen here Blondie, if you ever break Hinata's heart, I will personally break you. Got it!" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said completely ignoring Kurenai, "I need to see Hinata-chan now!"

Kurenai let on Naruto and pulled Tsunade out of the room.

"So Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Y-You really don't mind that I'm a v-vampire,"

"Hinata-chan of cause not," Naruto said, "I love you."

"Wha what?" Hinata said.

"Yeah I love you and that's all that matters," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I love you too!"

Hinata hugged him who happily returned it. Hinata was now the happiest girl oh sorry vampire alive.

A/n: I really hope you guys like it. I just had to have Kurenai in this chapter and threatening Naruto. Please read and review! Hey check out my other story I hate Him please!


	13. Just try it

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13: Just try it!

Two girls look over their brown haired friend smiling. It was nice to see her sleeping sine their kind never did it. Okay so maybe not sleeping more like in peace. Finally in peace. She feels the presents of her friends and opens her brown eyes. She screams as the two girls fell off the bed.

"Tennie, why did you have to go and scream?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about you two were hovering over me like I was dead or something!" Tenten shouted, 'What was I suppose to do?"

"Shh, lower your voice," Hinata said, "Neji will freak."

"N-Neji? He's up?" Tenten said.

"All the b-boys are up," Hinata said.

"I bet she's glad to hear that," Sakura said.

"Sakura, shut up," Tenten said.

"Oh I'm so scared," Sakura said.

"Why you!" Tenten said.

"I'm I interrupting anything?" asked a new voice.

"Neji," said Hinata and Sakura.

"And no Neji you weren't interrupting anything we were just leaving," Sakura said a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Oh no you don't," Tenten said, "You're staying here."

'Sorry Tennie you will just have to try it," Sakura said.

"W-What?" Tenten said.

Neji walked into the room and Tenten distanced herself from him. She looks down at the ground and for the first time in her life she's scared. No one speaks and a whole minute passes but to Tenten, it feels so much longer. She wants him to leave her alone for a while and let her think for a few seconds. She thinks that maybe if she asks him to leave he'll do it but then again he isn't the type to take orders from a girl.

"Go away," Tenten said softly.

"What, so you're now telling me what to do Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Go away," Tenten said louder, "I wish to be lefty alone."

"You didn't answer my question," Neji said.

"Yes, I'm telling you what to do," Tenten said, "Now go away!"

"What is your problem?" Neji asked.

Tenten remains quiet as Neji looks on at her. His look burns into her skin and against him, she is weak. She falls to her knees as she sees him leaves and mutters, "Fine I can't see that I am not wanted here," She feels tears running down her face. Does she really want to tell him the truth? It would be a burden of her shoulders but what if she doesn't accept it. What if he doesn't…. she stops short when she remembered what Sakura told her before leaving.

Flashback:

"Neji," said Hinata and Sakura.

"And no Neji you weren't interrupting anything we were just leaving," Sakura said a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Oh no you don't," Tenten said, "You're staying here."

'Sorry Tennie you will just have to try it," Sakura said.

"W-What?" Tenten said.

End Flashback:

"Just try it," that was what she said. Was she telling Tenten that she did the same thing and it worked out? Was she saying that it was okay to tell him how she really felt and that she didn't…?

"Neji!" Tenten shouted causing the said person to turn around.

"I want you to stay," Tenten said.

"Now you want me to stay?" Neji asked, "Then I'll stay but answer my question first."

"No, I have no problem," Tenten said, "At least I don't think so,"

"Well that's you," Neji said.

"Why do you care?' Tenten shouted, "You have known me sine we were 8 and you now start to care about me. Ten years later and you now start to care about me?!"

"Tenten I have always cared about you," Neji said.

"W-What?" she said.

"I said I have always cared about you," Neji said.

"Then why didn't you say something before?" Tenten said, "I might have…"

"Tenten I tried but you kept running away and disappearing on me," Neji said, "And worst of all you were lying to me."

"I-I didn't mean to lie to you," Tenten said, "It didn't feel right lying to you,"

Neji walked up to her and got down on her level.

"What were you hiding from me?" Neji asked.

"Something," Tenten said, "Something dark,"

"Tell me," Neji said.

"Promise me that you wouldn't freak out and say that it's impossible and just believe me okay." Tenten said.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Neji, I'm a vampire," Tenten said.

"Tenten that is foolishness and…" Neji started but he stopped short when Tenten cleared her throat reminding him of his promise.

"So, you're really a vampire?" Neji asked.

"Yep," Tenten said.

"Fine then I guess I'm in love with a vampire," Neji said smirking.

"Yep you're in love with a….what!" Tenten said turning red.

"Geez, you really have me repeating everything today huh?" Neji asked, "I'm in love with a vampire,"

"And this vampire is in love with you!" Tenten screamed as she hugged him throwing both of them to the ground.

A/n: Whoa I didn't think I would have written this today but yeah I might as well. So as you know the next chapter will be Ino and Shika, then family reunions and finally maybe a special chapter. Here's a sneak peep.

Our Special Place.

A Dark Little Secret Special

"Hinata-chan where are you taking us?" Naruto asked.

"Be quiet Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

He immediately shut up on her hearing Sakura's voice.

A few minutes later.

"Okay girls on three remove the blindfolds," Ino said.

"One, two, three!" all the girls shouted as they rip off the cloth from the boys eyes.

They look around and are amazed by what they saw. Even Naruto was speechless. The place was too beautiful to be real. A large waterfall with clear crystal water in the centre. It was surrounded by plants of my spaces and sizes. Colors everywhere. Different sounds filled the air as the forest animals embraced from the shadows.

"What, what is this place?" Naruto asked getting over his speechlessness.

"It's our special place," the girls said in union.

"No way," all the boys thought, "It's to beautiful to be real,"

A/n: so what do you think should I keep it? Tell me so I'll know if I should go right into the battles after the romance and reunions are over! Read and review!


	14. I'm not troublesome!

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: Seriously I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan!

Chapter 14: I'm not troublesome!

Ino Yamanaka has been awake for three hours now. During that time her three best friends visited, told her how they each had their guy and left. Also Tsunade came to check on her, she saw her old teacher Asuma and took a walk around the building 10 TIMES! Still the person she really wanted to see did not come and the worst part it that he's just too lazy to do anything. She walks back to her room dragging her feet behind her. She feels her angry building up seriously no one is THAT lazy right? Look even the cold hearted Sasuke Unchiha visited his girl and yet the lazy genius couldn't get up for one second to see if she was alright. She feels hurt and angry very, very angry.

She slams the door behind her and jumps on her bed. Who did Shikamaru feel he was? King of the world! He could have least said hello to her when she walked RIGHT PASSED HIM! She screams into her pillow trying to let out her angry of wanting to kill Shikamaru. It was then when she noticed something on her table, a short note. She walks up and opens it. It says, "Open your door." She makes a face but nerveless opened her door. There in the corner was the genius sleeping on himself.

"Shikamaru you are so damn lazy that you couldn't open the door!" Ino shouted, "You wrote a note for me to open the door when you could have opened it yourself!"

Shikamaru remained in his sleeping position his mind in another world. Ino walks back in her room and picks up her pillow. She returns outside and threw it at Shikamaru. The sleeping genius half open his eyes, sees Ino and falls back to sleep mumbling troublesome woman. Now feeling more hurt than angry, tears drip down Ino's cheeks and she walks up to him and lands a firm slap on his face. She then ran into her room slamming the door behind her. If only she had heard the last part of his sentence, "Troublesome woman you are finally awake."

About a half an hour later three girls come to check up on their friend and finds the sleeping genius outside her door.

"Shikamaru, you do know that she's up right?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru turns in Sakura's direction the slap still visible on his cheek.

"Oh my gosh Shikamaru!" Hinata said, "W-What happened to you?!"

"Ino," Shikamaru said.

"She slapped you?" Tenten asked noticing that the mark on his face looked like a handprint.

He shook his head while Sakura told Hinata to take Shikamaru to Tsunade to make sure Ino didn't break his jaw. The two remaining girls then turned to open the door only to find it locked.

"Ion, open the door or I'll BREAK IT DOWN!" Sakura said.

No answer so Tenten stepped back while Sakura slammed her fist into the door breaking to several pieces. They see their blonde friend in her bed hiding her face in her sheets. They walk to her bed as Tenten said.

"Why did you slap Shikamaru after all he's done for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ino said, "What has that lazy fool done for me?!"

'Well he wasn't last that's for sure," Sakura said.

"What are you talking abut he didn't come to see me once since I woke up and when he did he fell asleep," Ino said.

"He did see you but you weren't awake," Tenten said.

"According to the boys, Shikamaru woke up as soon as he heard you screaming and ran I repeat Shikamaru RAN to see what was wrong with you," Sakura said.

"Lies," Ino said.

'Nope even Lady Tsunade saw him," Tenten said.

"And he stayed by your side till you woke up and he started to play shy," Sakura said.

"Seriously?" Ino asked.

"Yea well except the shy part I wanted to see if it would make to laugh," Sakura said.

A knock on the door stopped the talking as the main topic himself walked into the room.

"We'll go now k," Tenten said waving goodbye to her friend.

Shikamaru came up to her and sat down on a chair by her bed.

"Shika-kun I'm sorry the girls explain to me what you did and I'm so happy," Ino said.

"Now I'm Shika-kun I remember you calling me Shikamaru outside and throwing a pillow in my face and then slapping me in the face almost breaking my jaw."

"I almost broke your jaw?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome," Shika said, "Since when are you so strong?"

"Since forever," Ino said, "I just never really showed it off."

"Troublesome that's unlike you," Shika said.

"What are you saying I'm a showoff," Ino said.

"Yep," Shika answered, "And thanks for getting that strange woman away from me,"

Ino looked at him as she remembered that hateful woman who came near her Shika-kun.

Flashback:

Oh, that's what you think cutie," said a female voice.

Shika could feel a hot breathe against his neck and he moves his eyes to a female wearing glasses. She smirks at him as she continued, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into our neck cutie."

Her words didn't fall on deaf ears as a certain light blonde ran straight at her not caring if anyone saw her. She landed a solid punch on her face sending her flying back.

"Ino," Shika had manage to say but she disappeared so quickly that he didn't know whether she was really there or was this mind playing tricks on him

End Flashback:

Ino smiles as she said softly hoping he wouldn't hear, "No one goes near my Shika-kun anyway."

"Your Shika-kun huh?" Shika said.

Ino turned red when she realized that he had heard her.

"How did you do that?" Shika asked,

"I'm different," Ino said.

"How different?" Shika asked.

"Ever had a vampire for a friend?" Ino asked.

"You're a vampire," Shika said, "Tch, how troublesome."

"I'm not troublesome!" Ino said.

"Yes you are you're MY TROUBLESOME WOMAN," Shika said.

"What I'm not a woman!" Ino screamed but Shika leaned in and kissed her before she could finish.

"Yeah you're right," Shika said when they parted; "You're my troublesome vampire."

A/n: Well there's Shika and Ino. I hope I didn't make ant of the boys sound out of character. Hope you like it.


	15. Family Reunited





Chapter 15: Families Reunited

Hinata was walking quietly towards her room wrapped up in her thoughts of the fact that she just told Naruto she was a vampire that she failed to see the person ahead. Hinata fell to the ground. She looked up to see Neji getting up and trying to figure out what had just happened. For the first time, Neji Hyuga was distracted and it was no one other than Tenten and her secret. It wasn't hard for him to take in for some strange reason he was just glad that she was honest with him. He was on his way back to his room when he bumped into someone and fell.

"Neji-san," Hinata said, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Neji looked up to see the navy blue haired female giving him her hand to help him up. Then something just came running back into Neji's mind and his hand when into his pocket and pulled something out. Hinata's eyes widen when she saw that it was her comb.

"Ah, Tenten told me that this was yours and I thought I should return it," Neji stated. He made no effort to further the conversation as he handed it to her.

"Y-Yes, it's the only thing I have to remind me that at one point I was human," Hinata said.

"Was human?" Neji asked.

"D-Did Tenten t-tell you!" Hinata asked.

"What you mean the vampire part?" Neji asked.

"No about the fact that we were humans at one point in our lives," Hinata said. Strangely, she didn't stutter.

"You were humans?" Neji asked slightly confused of what she was trying to tell him.

"Yes, at birth, Ino, Tenten and myself all died for reasons unknown," Hinata said, "We were then brought here and turned into vampires, t-they called it o-our r-reborn,"

"So what does the comb have to do with that?" Neji asked.

"R-Right, the c-comb was my f-father's gift to m-me and I k-kept it to r-remind me that I do have a family out there, a human family," Hinata said.

"And that family is the Hyuga?" Neji said.

"Yea," Hinata admitted.

Neji started to walk away as Hinata called to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To warn Naruto that if he hurts you, he's dead to me." Neji said.

Hinata smiled, she couldn't believe it. Neji was accepting her as she was and she was family make no mistake of it but more importantly she was his friend and she was happy that everything was cleared up, well most things were.

A/n: Okay that was just to clear up the comb and whatever right we all know that the huge reunion is between Sasuke and Itachi so let's go!

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck careful not hurt him with her inhuman strength.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as a playful smirk appeared on his lips. He was getting use to her appearing out of no where.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered in his ears, "But you have to close your eyes until we get there okay… Sasuke-kun."

"Ah," he said feeling her hands placing a blindfold over his eyes.

"Taking his hands into hers, Sakura guided him to a room and she knocked on the door. A male voice answered to enter and Sasuke could feel his body get tense. The voice was somewhat familiar to him. Sakura opened the door and the couple entered. Itachi's eyes widen when he saw his younger brother. He wasn't excepting this, he figured that she would introduce them sooner or later but he always thought that it would be after the war was over. He stood up and mouthed, "What are you doing?" Sakura glared at him, her jade eyes darkening. He backed up a bit and signed in defeat.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "This is the surprise."

She removed the cloth from his eyes backing up waiting for his reaction. Sasuke was dumbfounded at the sight of the person in front of him. The air in the room because tense with the passing seconds and Itachi decided that it was time to speak.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, "Have you forgotten me already?"

"Itachi," Sasuke said his voice sounded in disbelief, "how is this possible?'

Itachi's eyes flashed by Sakura and Sasuke looked at her.

"I saved your brother by turning him into a vampire," Sakura admitted.

"How, how did this happen?" Sasuke asked turning back to his brother.

"It's a long story," Itachi said, "You have time?"

Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy and even if he didn't, he would have made time even -if as crazy as it sounds, stop the hands of time to hear what his brother had to say.(a/n: Okay people time for a flashback and it's on Itachi POV k)

Flashback: (Itachi's POV)

It was three years ago when I was heading home after a long day at work. I was speeding noticing that it was almost midnight and I wanted to get home quickly. I removed my eyes for one moment off the road and out of nowhere, a man appeared. I swerved the car quickly and crashed into the forest. I had slammed my head against the window and was now bleeding. I got up and left the car, staggering unknowing deeper into the forest. Was becoming dizzy and fell down as my knees gave in. I faintly heard footsteps and burly saw the same man that cause the position that I was in. he had red liquid dripping from his lips and he said, "Your blood is mine now," I blacked out after that.

End Flashback

Itachi then turned to Sakura telling her that it was better if she told the rest of the story from her POV. Sakura shock her head and then looked at Sasuke. Although, the story wasn't even completed the Sasuke Unchiha was nervous. His nerves ran in and out of his mind driving him insane. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and said,"Sasuke-kun, please sit down." And Sasuke and won't be Sasuke if he wasn't stubborn. It came to a point to where Sakura had to force him to sit down and threaten to tie him up if he got up.

Flashback: (Sakura's POV)

I had heard the crashing of the car and the scent of blood playing on the wind. My eyes turned cold as I realized what was happening. There were humans in the area and to make maters worse, this human or humans were bleeding. I had to hurry before his blood attract I arrive to see the blacked out Itachi and one of my kind leading over to feed on what was left on his blood. The battle was too gruesome to go into details but at the same time, it was short. I looked at the lifeless vampire in front of me and then turned my attention to Itachi. I had a choice of saving him by turning him into one of our own or leaving him there to die. The choice you already know.

End Flashback:

Sasuke was still in disbelieve after hearing the story and told himself that, that could have never happen but it did. A part of him was happy to know that his brother was alive another sad because their family will never be the same again. He had spent the rest of the evening with his brother sharing the bonding feeling he had almost forgotten about his pain eating him away. He was now walking towards Sakura's room slightly smiling knowing that she was the one who saved his brother. A hint of jealously filled him as he realized that Sakura as well as the other girls will always be saving him and the boys. He entered her room to see her reading a scroll. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she said his name quietly.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked at him as she realized where he was coming from, he left the room as people or sorry vampires filed in. he looked back only once to see her sweet smile on her lips.

A/n: sorry that I didn't update sooner! Please read and review! Next chapter is chapter 16: the scroll's secret and its message! Hope you liked the chapter and I should update around Saturday, Sunday for the latest!


	16. The scroll secret and it's message

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto k!

A/n: OMG, again I'm so sorry for not updating on time. I got caught up in some things but I'm back and with a nice long chapter I hope…

Chapter 16: The Scroll secret and its message.

Sasuke was still in disbelieve after hearing the story and told himself that, that could have never happen but it did. A part of him was happy to know that his brother was alive another sad because their family will never be the same again. He had spent the rest of the evening with his brother sharing the bonding feeling he had almost forgotten about his pain eating him away. He was now walking towards Sakura's room slightly smiling knowing that she was the one who saved his brother. A hint of jealously filled him as he realized that Sakura as well as the other girls will always be saving him and the boys. He entered her room to see her reading a scroll. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she said his name quietly.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked at him as she realized where he was coming from; he left the room as people or sorry vampires filed in. He looked back only once to see her sweet smile on her lips.

Sakura turned her attention back to the scroll as the room was filled. She waited for everyone to find a place before turning to her mother who stood next to her. Tsunade looked at her daughter and smiled. She then picked up the scroll and read through it and then said it aloud for everyone to here.

_The immortal one was born in four hearts_

_Three died once only to be reborn again_

_A dark feeder cursed them at birth_

_In order for the four kings to be born_

_The dark feeder lost his power_

_In a battle for the heart_

_The dark feeder killed his only light to be filled with darkness_

_The four kings is his reborn_

_The immortal ones his death_

_The reborn of the dark feeder is the rise of the immortal ones_

_The birth of four new feeders when the immortal ones and the four kings' hearts are one_

Tsunade stopped reading and looked at the vampires surrounding her

"My husband your late leader told me that if war was to raise again that this scroll will help us," Tsunade said.

Flashback:

"Dan, don't go!" Tsunade screamed, "The humans are dangerous!"

"No they are not," Dan said placing his hands on his wife's cheeks, "Listen to me, the war that's going on right now is not between humans and vampires."

"What crap are you talking about?!" Tsunade screamed, "Everyone knows that the human killed my brother!"

"No someone else did," Dan said, "Listen it's like I said, the humans have no part in this war okay."

"But…" Tsunade said.

"No buts you were a human once too or did you forget?" Dan said.

"No I didn't," Tsunade said cooling down.

"Good now I want you to do something for me," Dan said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"If a war like this was every to come up again, find my scroll and read through it," Dan said, "You have the choice of telling the people in the scroll the entire message or not."

"Dan what do you mean I have a choice?" Tsunade asked, "Won't you be there?"

"Tsunade…I love you," Dan said fitting his lips with hers and her eyes closed immediately. His warmth disappeared from her lips and she opened her eyes to find him gone.

"Dan!!!!" Tsunade screamed as tears dripped down her cheeks.

End Flashback:

"He couldn't tell me that he wasn't coming back," Tsunade said, "I'm almost certain he knew what was going to happen if he left that day and what was happening right now."

Tsunade was at tears as the memories of her husband filled her mind. Sakura grabbed her mother's hands and held onto it and hard as possible.

"Dan was a good person and gave his life for his people he also prepared us for the future ahead," Tsunade said, "Or at least he tried."

"What do you mean he tried?' Tenten asked as she stepped forward.

"He tried to warn me that dangerous times were ahead and I should have seen it," Tsunade said.

"B-But why couldn't you Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked joining Tenten.

"Because I was lead to believe that the humans had killed him," Tsunade said, "I was lead to believe that his own best friend tried to safe him and almost lost his life in the process. I was told to sent you four to the surface worlds instead of keeping you here where it was safe,"

"Mother, there was nothing you could have done and besides, I think this was supposed to happen," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"I mean it's like you said," Sakura said, "Daddy night have known this all along and wanted us to meet the boys."

"It makes sense Lady Tsunade," Itachi said.

"How, explain to me how?" Tsunade said.

"If the girls hadn't met the boys, it would make the situation harder than it was already," Itachi said, "They are friends and each care for one very deeply."

"And how did you came to that Itachi," Tsunade asked.

"The scroll of cause," Itachi said, "It talks about the immortal one who have been broken down into four hearts, three dying once only to be reborn again. A dark feeder cursing them at birth and that same dark feeder losing his power in a battle for the heart. It also speaks of four kings being the dark feeder reborn and the immortal ones his death. Finally it says that if the immortal ones and the kings' hearts are one, four new feeders will be born."

"Hold up Itachi," Ino said butting in, "Are you saying that we are the immortal ones, the boys are the kings, the dark feeder is Orochimaru who lost his power in the battle with Sakura's dad and the boys are the only way he can get it back?"

Itachi nodded in repose.

"I think you left out a part Ino," Tenten said, "Like the fact that if we are the immortal ones, we have been cursed and we are also the only thing standing in Orochimaru's way."

"W-Why are we cursed anyway?" Hinata asked.

"It's to keep your true power hidden," Tsunade said.

"True power?" asked all the girls.

"Yes, the strength you are feeling now is only a small amount of your power and mind you I'm somewhat glad that curse mark is on you," Tsunade said.

"What," Ino screamed, "How could you say that?!"

"In this way, you can earn your powers bit by bit and be able to control it completely." Tsunade said.

"Oh," Ino said.

Tsunade was about to say something else when a huge explosion was heard.

"What the hell?!" Sakura shouted as she covered her eye.

A strange smoke filled the air and everyone felt themselves losing all their strength. A voice laughed in the distance and for figures appeared.

"Kabuto!" Sakura shouted as she glared at the sliver haired man in front of her. A thought then ran through her mind as well as the girls.

"Where are the boys?!" they all shouted.

Kabuto laughed as his figure disappeared into the smoke.

"If you want them back, you'll have to defeat us first," Kabuto said as he faded away along with the other figures.

"Get back here!" Ino shouted as she tried to get up.

Tsunade then shouted to everyone, "Calm down and let me deal with his smoke,"

Her hands glowed a greenish color and everyone felt their strength returning. The smoke cleared up and everyone stood up.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said happily the thought that her mistress had used her healing powers once again after so long pleased her.

"Listen up!" Tsunade shouted, "This is a obviously trap for the girls but I know that they can handle themselves so I'm not worries however, the people who can't, like the humans and our vampire kind who never chose to learn how to control their power are defenseless! Plus we need a group to go out and find out where Kabuto hid the boys."

"Mother, I have an idea," Sakura said, "We'll spilt up into four groups, one will be the girls and myself going after Kabuto, another can be a group of four who work well together and are capable of finding the boy's location. The remaining vampires can be spilt down into two more groups, one made up and the full blooded vampires who grew up in their land and know it like the back of their hand and the other made up of the vampires who are familiar with the human world and are able to keep any of Orochimaru's vampires from crossing the border."

"Okay, you girls go on ahead and Kakashi and his team will go and find the boys. Itachi will lead the group protecting the humans and Gaara will lead the ones protecting our kind. Those who are full blooded vampires from birth go with Gaara and those who were once humans go with Itachi. Shizune, I want you to be with Itachi and his group and I'll be with Gaara's okay."

"Hai!" Everyone said as they when into their groups.

With the girls

"They're up ahead!" Hinata shouted as the girls raced after Kabuto and his team.

"Good, we all know who were up against right?" Sakura said.

All the girls shock their heads as they reached the location where Kabuto and his friends waited

"It's time…" all the girls thought, "Everything ends here…"

A/n: Okay so that's the end of chapter 16. The battles should be the next couple of chapters. I hope my message was in the scroll was okay and not confusing. Anyway, the next chapter should be Hinata's battle then Tenten's, Ino and in-between those battles, Sakura's. Battle then Tenten's, Ino and in-between those battles, Sakura's. You'll see why later k. Please read and review!


	17. Shy but Strong

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Recap

"_Okay, you girls go on ahead and Kakashi and his team will go and find the boys. Itachi will lead the group protecting the humans and Gaara will lead the ones protecting our kind. Those who are full blooded vampires from birth go with Gaara and those who were once humans go with Itachi. Shizune, I want you to be with Itachi and his group and I'll be with Gaara's okay."_

"_Hai!" Everyone said as they when into their groups._

_With the girls_

"_They're up ahead!" Hinata shouted as the girls raced after Kabuto and his team._

"_Good, we all know who were up against right?" Sakura said._

_All the girls shock their heads as they reached the location where Kabuto and his friends waited_

"_It's time…" all the girls thought, "Everything ends here…" _

End Recap:

Chapter 17: Shy but Strong

"We're here so let's begin!" Ino shouted.

"Aren't you feisty for a pig?!" Karin shouted, "I'm Karin and I'll be your opponent."

"Bring it on bitch!" Ino said.

Karin disappeared causing Ino to follow after her.

"Well Sakura-chan, let us begin," Kabuto said, "Follow me my Cherry Blossom."

Kabuto ran off in full speed deeper into the forest.

"Come back here you coward!" Sakura shouted as she took off after him.

"Hey girly," said one of the men, "You and me are paired up."

"Girly?!" Tenten shouted, "Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Suigetsu girly," he replied.

"I dare you to call me girly one more time!" Tenten said.

"G-ir-ly," Suigetsu said as he raced off.

"Get back here!" Tenten shouted.

"Great, they left me with the weakling," the final man said, "I'm Juugo and I'll like to make this quick."

Hinata watched on as his appearance changed as his hair grew long, claws grew out and fangs appeared. A dark muddy brown fur covered his body his entire appearance looked demonic.

"You are going to die today!" he shouted as he raced towards Hinata. She blocked the attack and tried to land a punch on him. She missed and his sharp claws dug into her right arm. The force and speed of the attacked caused Hinata to be thrown back a few miles. She missed and his sharp claws dug into her pale skin. She did a few one hand back flips and landed a few distances from her opponent. Hinata saw him bring his bloody claws to his mouth and greedily tasted it. This sent a shiver down her spine. She was starting to think that her excess training wasn't worth it. That she was still the same weak vampire everyone looked out for.

The throbbing pain on her shoulder increased and she cursed herself knowing that it was her fault. She was losing faith in herself quickly. She closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain that was now running through her. Juugo laughed silently under his breath. The sight of Hinata in her weak form was pleasure to his eyes.

"The curse mark has finally started taking its damage on you," Juugo said, "you're so weak little girl,'

Those last words brought back some terrible memories to Hinata and she closed her eyes tightly to try to push them away but it was no use, they were coming back and fast.

Flashback:

"You're so weak little girl," said a voice.

"N-No," the five year old Hinata said, "G-Go a-away!"

The boy formed an evil smirk on his face and lean forward to, his hands formed cuff and Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the impacted.

End Flashback:

In the real world, Hinata felt a strong cuff make contact with her left cheek. She was thrown miles aback and her small body slammed against a tree that came crashing down with a loud thump. Hinata lay there not moving from the spot as her mind continued to remember that day.

Flashback:

The boy formed an evil smirk on his face and lean forward to, his hands formed cuff and Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the impacted.

But it never came. Instead, in front of her was a woman was black hair holding the punch in her hand. She glared at the boys who then tried to free his hand away from the woman's strong grasp. She opened her mouth and mouthed some words at the boy who nodded understanding and ran off in fear. The woman turned towards Hinata and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay Hinata?' she asked.

End Flashback:

Hinata opened her eyes slightly and said in a soft weak voice, "That, that was the day I met Kurenai-sensei," She started to remember the days, months and years of training she when through to get stronger. To be able to help people just like Kurenai did for her. She tried to get up and stood up shacking. Her knees were very weak and couldn't support her weight. She was breathing heavily and the curse mark continued to cause her pain. She wanted it to stop but how?

Flashback:

"Girls, before you go, I have to tell you something," Tsunade said.

"What is it mother?" Sakura asked turning around to face her.

"The curse mark it's dangerous," Tsunade said, "It is so strong that it can kill anyone very our strongest vampires may not have the strength to defeat it."

"Where are you getting at Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"Don't lose faith in yourself," Tsunade said quickly, "It will be your death."

"What?" Tenten said trying to understand where Tsunade was coming from.

"The curse mark feels on your full power and keeps you from getting to it," Tsunade said, "But, as powerful as the cruse mark is, it is only able to do so much damage."

"P-Please explain it to us," Hinata said.

"If you believe that you are stronger than the curse mark then it can do you no harm but if you let things like being called weak and useless bring you down, the cruse mark will feed on your power even more and the pain that you will go through is nothing you have ever felt before." Tsunade said.

"So we can't lose faith in ourselves and we have to believe that we will win this battle right?' Sakura asked.

"Yes, now be careful," Tsunade said, "I wish you luck my girls."

"Hai Mother," all the girls said as they left.

End Flashback.

Hinata felt a sudden urge run through her. She was doing exactly what Tsunade told her not to do. She was giving up. Hinata closed her eyes once more trying to welcome the lost memories that were flowing through her mind at the moment.

Flashback:

Three girls watch their navy blue haired friend race through the forest with an amazing speed. She stopped when she noticed her friends and ran up to them feeling a bit embarrassed that they had seen her.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, when did you get so fast girl!" Tenten said.

"Have you been training all this time by yourself?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just nodded still blushing beet red.

"Well keep it up girl!" Ino shouted laughing.

"You'll be the strongest in the group in no time!" Tenten shouted.

"Our little Hinata is all grown up now and will be kicking vampire butts soon!" Sakura said.

All the girls laughed and Hinata well she felt proud. She felt that she had finally proven that she could be strong when she wanted to.

End Flashback:

Flashback:

Hinata sat on the edge of the cliff sulking. She had just lost all three battles against the girls and felt useless once again. She sensed someone coming but didn't bother to turn around. She knew who it was.

'Hinata, there you are!" Sakura shouted sitting herself next to her friend, "You did great today I almost…."

She was cut off when Hinata replied sourly, "I lost, I lost all three times. I'm useless,"

"Hinata, you're not useless," Sakura said looking at her friend, "You have no idea how hard it was for us to beat you,"

Hinata, "…"

"You have gotten stronger over the past few months and will soon be able to bat us with no problem," Sakura said.

"But Josh said that I was weak," Hinata said.

"Then Josh is an idiot," Sakura said, "Let me tell you a secret Hinata. When someone calls you weak, it is only because you are stronger than them. They are just saying that to bring you down okay."

"I guess," Hinata said.

"Remember Hinata," Sakura said standing up, "You're not weak you're just shy."

Hinata, "…"

"You're just Shy but strong," Sakura said giving her friend her special smile.

Hinata looked as her friend disappeared and said to herself, "Thank you Sakura…"

End Flashback:

Flashback:

Hinata was training preparing herself for the future battles ahead. She fails to notice a certain spiked blonde boy coming towards her and by nature instincts, lands a solid punch on his right cheek sending him to the ground.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she placed her hand on her mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

Naruto looked up to the teary vampire girl in front of him and gives her his famous fox grin. He rubs his right cheek as he got up.

"That's a great arm you got there Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Huh??" Hinata asked.

"I mean you're really strong," Naruto said, "You almost broke my cheek bone!"

"Oh, don't say that Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me take you to Tsunade."

"Nah, I'm okay," Naruto said, "I just leave you to your training. You just keep on surprising me Hinata and I love it."

"Naruto-kun, do you really think I'm that strong?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Hinata-chan!" Naruto said before running off.

End Flashback:

Hinata almost broke down in tears when she saw the last few memories. Everyone had always believed in her and at the fact that she was strong. Why couldn't she see it herself? Why couldn't she be like her friends and teacher? Was she really as strong as they believed? The words Sakura told her came back into her mind, "Shy but Strong." That was what she was an it was time for her to prove it. During this entire time, Juugo just stood there waiting to be amused by the 'weak vampire' as he saw her and nothing and completely useless to her kind.

Hinata's navy blue bangs had been covering her eyes for a while and her chest heaved up and down. Her faint breathing could be heard and for some reason unknown to Juugo, Hinata smirked. The throbbing pain on her shoulder stopped and she said aloud.

"Let me make this clear to you Juugo," Hinata said, "I am not weak, I'm just shy. And for all the people who believed in me, I will fight back and kill if I have to. For Kurenai-sensei, for the girls, for my people and mostly, for the person I love. I won't let you have Naruto!"

With that last statement an aura appeared around Hinata and her lavender eyes glowed brightly. Her nails turned into sharp claws and glistering white fangs appeared at her mouth. She looked at Juugo her eyes half opened and her stare cold. Juugo was suddenly shaken by her transformation. It was no weakling. With unseen speed, she attacked Juugo. A solid punch right in the centre of his chest. The sounds and his ribs breaking made Hinata feel proud. Not in a demonic way but pleased that she was able to prove that she was strong despite what he had told her. Not being able to be his transform intake any longer, Juugo changed back into his human form but not for long. He opened his eyes which were now glowing and his broken ribs quickly healed.

'I had enough of you little girl!" Juugo said it was obvious that he had lost his temper, "I'm going to end this now!"

He came at her full speed. Hinata was able to block every attack but they were only coming stronger and stronger. She jumped a distances from him to catch her breath. She was thankful that her transformation had increased her healing abilities and now both of her hands where at her disposal. She needed to end this now; she had to kill him by aiming for his weak spots. She ran straight at him, her speed was much faster than before. Juugo's eyes widen and before he could realize what had happen, Hinata sank her claws into his neck and heart. She pulled them out quickly and the pain took its effect. Juugo feel on his knees he was going to die. He glared at Hinata before his entire body engulfed in flames and his ashes flew away in the wind. He was gone, Hinata was sure of it. Tsunade had already told them that once a vampire is killed, their body naturally burn up if flames and their ashes are blown away. This way, their secret dies with them along with their sins.

Hinata fell on her knees and excitement ran through her body. She had won two battles today. One was the battle between herself and Juugo and the other was between herself and her strength. With the curse mark gone, she will now be able to capture her full power. Now she was a true vampire and could only get stronger from here. She ran off looking for her friends as quickly as she could. She hoped that they were alright.

A/N: Okay so there was Hinata's battle. I hope you liked it. I had fun doing her battle with Juugo. Just to make things clear, Hinata is the only one so far that has rid herself of the curse mark. The others haven't. Sakura and Ino had awakened their powers and only have a small amount of their true power and Hinata's power deals with speed mostly. She can also hit the vital points of anyone without any problem and kill them on the spot. Well, I think that's it, sorry for not updating sooner but I gave you a long chapter to make up for it. Anyway please read and review and until next time….Flamed Eyes.


	18. Armed and Ready

Their Dark Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 18: Armed and Ready

Tenten slowed down on her pace as she saw her foe come to a stop. They were miles away from anyone and all around them were trees in several shades of green. Tenten glared at her opponent still furious at him for calling her girly. She never liked be called that since she was small and people who knew her too well knew not to even breathe that word around her unless they wanted to be on their death bed. Suigetsu called out to her again and in a mocking voice said the word she hated. She knew that she had to keep her cool or else this battle would not end well for her. Her fingers played on the sword strapped behind her on her back and she remembered who had given it to her.

Flashbacks:

"Call me girly one more time and you'll see what will happen to you!" shouted a 7 year old Tenten. Her eyes burned in fury as she glared at the boys in front of her.

"You, what could you do _girly_," one of the boys said and then hell broke loose. Tenten picked up a stone and aimed it straight at the boys knocking him now when the stone slammed into his forehead and his friends ran away in fear leaving their weeping friend behind.

A man laughed as Tenten saw him emerged from the shadows. "Such a youthful sprit you have!" he said. He had a dark black hair and eyes and a much too flashy smile. His hair was cut in a bowl cut style and his thick eyebrows covered most of his forehead. "I'll train you with that youthful sprit of yours little one." He said before flashing a blinding smile.

A few years later…

"Tenten, you have done well my youthful student and I want to present you with a gift." a man said.

"You didn't have to do that Gai-sensei!" Tenten said turning to face the man.

"But I did anyway," Gai replied handing her a long object wrapped in pink paper. Tenten opened the gift to find a beautiful sword inside. Its blade shined as the sunlight hit it and Tenten could clearly see her name engraved into the blade. She smiled and then thanked her teacher. He said that it was a reward for all her hard work.

End Flashback

"Gai-sensie believes in me so I can't let him down," Tenten thought.

"Pay attention girly!" Suigetsu shouted as he ran at her, his sword gleaming as the light played on it. Tenten jumped out of the way and pulled out her sword and he quickly reacted to her moments and counted acted it. It would appear that the girls weren't the only ones training. Tenten was piss and in more ways than one. One of cause being because this creep was only calling her girly and it was really starting to annoy her and secondly, the stinging pain of the curse mark was burning on her shoulder and she wanted relief. Relief from the pain but then again, Tenten wasn't the type to walk away from a good battle so what now.

With Sakura

Sakura stopped and she noticed that Kabuto was slowing down.

"Where have you the boys?" Sakura asked her voice was cold.

"Worried about your Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked. He wanted to see the angry in her eyes.

Flashback:

"Orochimaru-sama you called?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes I thought I should tell you about the curse mark," Orochimaru said.

"What about it?" Kabuto asked amused to find out what the curse mark was really capable of.

"Emotions Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "They are our greatest strength and weakness. If you can get Sakura at least to build up enough hate in her heart, she will be all ours.'

"And the others?" Kabuto asked.

"I have no use for them it is only the boys and Sakura I want. She holds the most power and the boys are the key to my awaking." Orochimaru said.

"I understand," Kabuto said as he disappeared into the darkness.

End Flashback:

With Tenten

Tenten took a god look at herself for a few seconds ignoring the pain coming from her shoulder. Her leg was bleeding but it wasn't too serious. She looked over to her foe and saw that he was barely hurt. This made her blood boil.

"I can't see how any guy would want a weak girly like you," Suigetsu said.

Tenten tightened her fists as her knuckles turned white. The pain increased as the curse mark fed off the power that was bursting within her body.

"You won't be able to save him you know," Suigetsu remarked, "Your just a little girly and so weak. I don't know how he put up with you."

That did it. Tenten was now beyond pissed. How dare he?! She wasn't weak and was certainly not a girly as he referred it. All her life she was always put don and as she took a ride on her past it hit her. Neji, he was the first boy to be nice to her. She was coming back from training with Gai when she saw him.

Flashback:

"Man I'm I tried," Tenten thought to herself as she walked, "I guess Gai-sensie seemed to have forgotten that I'm not Lee."

She heard someone was quickly prepared herself to fight if she had to. She soon realized that the person wasn't after her; they were training just like she was. She walked up to where he heard the noise and saw a pale boy with long light brown hair and lavender eyes fighting with a raven headed boy. They were both very good and Tenten felt a bit jealous. The boy noticed that she was there but continued fighting. The next day, Tenten came to the spot again to find only one boy there and it was the one she wanted to see.

"Why were you spying?" he asked.

"You were fighting and I was impressed," Tenten said.

"Then fight me,' he said, "I have seen you here before so let's seen your any good."

The fight didn't last too long and the boys came out as the victor but it was a close match.

"Neji Hyuga," he said while he was leaving, "don't forget it Tenten and keep training, you might just beat me one day."

End Flashback:

Tenten smiled to herself as she remembered the words Neji had told her. Her anger burn away as her fists loosened. Suigetsu was shock when he saw a smirk playing on Tenten's lips. The pain was gone as soon as she realized it. As so as she realized that she had to control herself and stay in control in order to win this match. She was ready to take it as far as putting her life on the line to safe his. He gave her more that she could ever ask for. He gave her the love she longed for so long and now she was willing to do anything to keep it safe. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds as she let her choice sink in. No matter what, she wasn't backing down not now. She reopened then to ravel a dangerous blood red shinning through the darkness of the forest.

Before Suigetsu could see what was happening, Tenten grabbed the sword out of his hand and a deadly light surround the weapon. As the light cleared up, his sword was covered in a purplish color and he realized what her power was. She was dangerous once she had it under her control. Tenten was free, the pain when away thou her shoulder was still sore because of the effects of the mark. When she realized it, when she admitted it to herself, the pain when away and her power flowed freely into her.

"Poison,' Suigetsu said as the sound of tearing skin was heard.

"It alone seems fit that you die by your own weapon," Tenten said darkly.

The pain took over him and he fell to the ground. He didn't bother to leave any last words for her to hear as his body when up in flames leaving behind his gigantic sword. Tenten suddenly felt uneasy as she felt someone coming towards her but even after she realized that it was Hinata, her feeling didn't go away. One name spilled out of her lips, "Sakura."

A/N: I am like so sorry for not updating sooner and if anything I will try to make it up to you by finishing up Ino's battle and fill you in on Sakura's battle with Kabuto and Dum, Dum, Dum Orochimaru. Anyway, Tenten is also free from the mark and her powers of cause had to do with weapons and very deadly poison. When she lets that bright light run over a weapon, it creates a poison deadly enough to kill any vampire. Okay so that's that. Read and review please!


	19. Fights

Their Dark Little Secret

A/N: Yes the first part of test is done and now we have projects but no big deal I'll still try to update once a week! :D

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Naruto

Chapter 19: Fights

Ino stopped and glared at Karin. She was fed up of being called a pig by this girl and just wanted her to drop dead. Oh if only looks could kill! Karin smirked at Ino as she called out to her.

"Once this is over all over Miss Piggy, I'll have that darling boy to myself."

"Can it bitch!" Ino shouted, "He's mine!"

She laughed at Ino as her eyes changes color.

"You are one of the few people that make me use this," Karin said, "So let's get this over with."

She ran into Ino slamming her into the tree or at least she thought she did, instead, she felt herself being thrown instead. Karin recovered quickly and growled at Ino. She took one good look in her eyes and could see that even the simplest move pained her.

"That curse mark hurting you piggy?" she asked.

Ino glared at her, her yes changed color. The air became tense, the battle has now begun.

With Sakura

"What are you smiling at Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"At you Sakura-chan," KABUTO REPLIED, "How lucky you are to have the honors of being my master's next victim. Just like your father."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted, "You don't know anything!"

"Oh but I do, I was there while your father begged for his life," Kabuto said, "You're just like him you can't even protect the person you love."

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed as that that last sentence did it. Her eyes changed color glowing its dangerous golden color.

With Ino

The area was completely destroyed. Fallen trees lay scattered on the broken ground. Both girls stood tall glaring at each other. The pain was on longer there as Ino overcame the curse mark completely during the fight with Karin. Now, all she had to do was finish her off.

"Tell me someone you red haired freak," Ino said, "What do you want with MY Shika-kun."

"Nothing really," Karin replied, "I just can't control myself around a sweet boy like him."

"Excuse me?" Ino asked. She tightened her knuckles until it turned white.

"I have a mate already," Karin replied, "But it's to blood I can't turn away from. It's too bad I wouldn't get to taste it."

"What, what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Their blood is the reawaken of our master."

"…"

With Sakura

"Kabuto," Sakura said, "Wake up."

The said vampire forced his eyes open and a smirk played on his lips.

"You have lost control Sakura-chan," he said, "You're still weak,"

"Burn in hell!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her foot onto him. The sounds of his bones cracking ran through the empty forest and a smirk slipped its way onto Sakura's lips.

"That will teach you never to call me weak," Sakura said as she watched the body burn up in flames.

Her chest heaves up and down. Her human self was melting away and the feeder side was escaping. Her eyes darken, claws appeared in replace of her nails and fangs slipped out and shone in the light. The mark turn burning red and the pain was intense but she didn't feel it. Her human side was gone was in replace was a blood feeding monster. An aura surrounded her as she felt the darkness lock away what little light she had left.

With Ino

"We know that already and we will stop you!" Ino screamed out. The tears spilled out of her eyes.

Karin stood there dumbfounded but it wasn't because of Ino's sudden outburst. Her body was tense as she felt something. Something she never thought would happen.

"He's dead," she managed to say.

"What?" Ino asked.

"You little brats killed him!" Karin shouted at them.

"Ino!" both Tenten and Hinata shouted as they ran towards her. The dark aura was filling the air was spreading fast. All the girls stood there unable to move. They knew who the aura belonged to but they didn't want to believe it. Karin took this time to escape and left her battle behind. There was only one battle that truly mattered and it wasn't hers.

"Sakura," all the girls managed to say as they disappeared with the wind.

A/N: K that was that. Just a recap of this chapter. Ino was battling Karin and she was able to break free of the curse mark. Sorry if you were excepting a full on to the death battle with Karina and Ino. I need Karin alive for further things after this story ends. Anyway the next chapter is the big battle can't wait to write it. Oh and Sakura has completely lost control of her mark. Well that's about it, read and review please.


	20. Without her heart

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own Naruto 

Chapter 20: Without her heart

She jumped over the huge wall onto the next side. Behind her was the flaming bodies of what remained of their 'leader's' servants. She laughed as she remembered how they begged her not to kill them but she did it anyway not caring what she had just done. She made her way to _his_ quarters. Climbing through the window and landing softly on the ground. He was waiting for her. When she entered the room, he smirked. It spread across his face and his eyes glimmered. He was ready to see what this dark cherry blossom had in store for him. Sakura walked up to him, a smile played on her lips.

"I want revenge," she said, her voice dripping with malice, "I want revenge for what you did to my father!"

"Then come and get it Sakura_-chan_," he told her. He called her towards him. His long white finger moving coaxing her to come at him. Her blood boiled as her eyes glowed it vicious golden color. She ran at him full speed her fist ready to slam into his helpless body and her ears waiting to hear the cracking of his bones instead; she made contact with the wall. A huge crater appeared and the wall started to fall to its watery grave. She turned quickly, and saw that he was behind her.

"How?" she asked.

"I got what I needed," he replied.

Her eyes widen as she saw a pile of bodies hidden in corner. She couldn't speak. The tears were ready to fall as she realized who it was. All hope was lost now. He had his power back and that meant that the whole human worlds as well as the vampires' were in danger. Her anger built up again as she started to see how he fed on them. His sharp fangs sinking into their necks and drinking every last drop of their blood. Her fists tightened as she glared at him.

"Monster!" she said.

"Indeed I am," he admitted.

"Orochimaru, you bloody monster!" Sakura screamed as she ran at him, "Burn in hell!"

Snakes slipped out of his sleeves and tighten themselves around Sakura's waist holding her in place. Her eyes darken and with her inhuman strength, she ripped herself out of their grasp. He laughed at her seeing her fight was amusing to him.

"Come, come Sakura-chan let's not fight," he said.

She didn't answer as she disappeared out of his sight for a few seconds, reappearing in front of him slamming him through a wall. He was sent outside and she followed. She landed on her feet and looks on as he got up. He smirked again and she wanted him to stop. He summoned more snakes from all around. They tightly held her body waiting to shatter it when the order was given. She gave up at that moment as the pressure from the snakes tightened around her body. The bones cracking weren't his but hers. She just hung limp in the snake's grasp. Her eyes changed back. She was welcoming death now. They closed slowly when a voice or voices rang out.

"Sakura!"

Orochimaru turned around to see the girls along with Kakashi and his group. They were all shock to see the cherry blossom at the mercy of their 'leader.' The girls all prepared themselves to kill off Orochimaru when their teacher's stopped them. The look that gave them made it clear that all they were doing was getting back Sakura and as for their 'leader' it was to be left to them. The four teachers reveled their fangs and claws and when to battle. The girls raced off towards Sakura's limp body in the hands of the snake.

Sakura was still alive that was for sure. She could hear the voices in the real world calling out to her. She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar place. Another voice called out to her and this time she knew who it was.

'You're the inner me," she said.

"No," the voice replied.

"Yes you are," Sakura stated her voice was very annoyed.

"No, I'm someone more important," the voice replied.

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

A bright light shone in her eyes causing her to close them and a person appeared in front of her.

"Open your eyes child," the voice said.

Sakura opened her eyes as the tears spilled out. "Daddy," she said.

Indeed, in front of Sakura was a sliver haired man with black coal eyes looking at her. She knew what her father looked like from her visions and could see that he was still unable to heal his body. The open wounds stared her in her face and although no blood spilled out, the memory of it and how it got there was very clear to Sakura.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"Your heart," Dan replied.

"My heart," Sakura said looking around, "But it's empty,"

"Indeed you have forgotten how to feel Sakura," Dan told her.

'I don't understand," Sakura said.

"He's not dead yet,' Dan told her.

"But..." Sakura said.

"You have the power to heal him Sakura as well as the others put it to good use," Dan said.

"I don't know how," Sakura told him, "All I feel right now is emptiest."

"Sakura let me help you," Dan said, "Let me help you wake up."

The light once again blinded Sakura as she forced her eyes open. The pain ran through her again. She heard the girls' cries to her as they tried to free her.

"Enough of this!" Sakura said as her claws sink into the snake. It grasp weaken and Sakura clawed her way out of him. Her fist landed on the ground and the cracks headed towards Orochimaru. The teachers jumped out of the way as did he. Sakura joined the girls who knew that now wasn't time to celebrate. The curse mark slowly faded away from her shoulder and the burning pain ended, she was awake. Now was the time for all this to end.

A/n: Yep another chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review!


	21. The end

Their Dark Little Secret

A/N: Okay so I really wasn't supposed to put up this chapter yet but it came to me. It is not my best work I think. I suck that fighting scenes. Sorry if it's lame. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 21: The End.

Recap:

"_Enough of this!" Sakura said as her claws sink into the snake. It grasp weaken and Sakura clawed her way out of him. Her fist landed on the ground and the cracks headed towards Orochimaru. The teachers jumped out of the way as did he. Sakura joined the girls who knew that now wasn't time to celebrate. The curse mark slowly faded away from her shoulder and the burning pain ended, she was awake. Now was the time for all this to end._

_End Recap:_

"This ends now," Sakura thought as her eyes changed color. Instead of its usual golden color, it was now glowing light sliver.

"Stay here," Sakura said.

"What," Ino shouted, "Not a chance!"

"You're not going to take him on by yourself!" Tenten shouted.

"Please Sakura don't." Hinata said. Her eyes pleading her not to go.

"Just listen to me girls;" Sakura said firmly, "I'll never let him hurt my _daughter."_

"Daughter?" All the girls asked as they looked at each other, "Then you're…"

"Sakura's father," she said firmly, "I'll just slow him down, the rest will be up to you girls."

They watched helplessly as Sakura or Dan ran off towards Orochimaru.

"How?" Tenten asked as their teachers came into view, "How is that possible?"

"Dan was one of the very gifted vampires," Gai replied, "He could enter a person's mind and guide them to their death or to the light."

"I don't understand." Ino admitted.

"He could become like that little voice in the back of your head telling you want to do." Asuma said.

"But he's not guiding her, he's control her," Hinata pointed out.

"No, he's guiding her; it's her fight through his eyes," Kurenai said, "Her strength and power being guiding by him."

"He wouldn't hurt her," Kakashi said, "He's not the type to hold a grudge either. That was what made him a stronger leader. He had a clear judgment and was not filled by darkness."

They watch as Dan showed off his speed and strength. Although it was Sakura's power, Dan was able to move easily with her and soon the eyes changed. Sakura jumped back a few feet as slammed her fists onto the ground. Orochimaru jumped out of the way and distance himself from her. The girls saw Sakura falling down to the ground. Their eyes searched out Orochimaru and they allowed themselves to be taken over back their vampire nature. They were already pissed off at themselves for not be able to save the boys in time and they were certainly not going to allow their friend to die as well.

They ran up to Orochimaru, their glowing eyes filled with fury. Their sharp claws shot at him coming closer and closer to the kill. He back up a bit and soon after sent snakes at them. Ino grabbed one of the snakes and ripped it apart with her bare hands. Hinata took hers and clawed deep into it, cutting it in half. Tenten pulled out her sword and shoved it down its throat.

"You're all too weak," Orochimaru said.

They all looked at him and the condition that Dan left him in. He was missing an arm and one of his legs appeared limped. They were about to say something, when someone beat them to it.

"If we're so weak you damn snake," the voice said, "How come we're still here and you, dead."

Orochimaru turned to where the voice was coming from. A blur of pink was seen and a sharp pain stabbed him in his neck. She was sent flying and was only stopped by a sword glowing faintly of yellow.  
He was then thrown aside by a sudden hit in his stomach. He managed to regain his balance but before he could make another move, purple glowing eyes glared at him. He was down on his knees again grabbing his head his eyes showed pain. She was going to make him suffer and if this didn't kill him then let's hope the other attacks did. He looked up at her cold stare and he did something none of them were excepting. He broke free of Ion's hold and sent her flying. Asuma caught her before she slammed into the tree and they watched as Sakura, her eyes now glowing a deadly pink, slam her fist into him. The sounds of bones breaking rang out the field and as the body flew across the field, it burned up and he was on longer there.

It was over; it was finally over but at what price.

A/N: Final sorry if the fighting parts were crap. I'm now starting so don't kill me. It's kind of sad for the girls how the boys are gone oh but anyway we'll see what happens next. Read and Review please!


	22. The Scroll's Final Message

Their Dark Little Secret

A/n: K just like before whoever review thanks and this chapter is for TwightRaven who has been with me for a while I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly no I don't own Naruto

Chapter 22: The scroll's final message

Sure it was finally over but at what price? The girls look around at their base. They hadn't lost too much actually not of their kind were death but four were dead. Sucked out of their blood all for power. Sakura looked on as Itachi left the room where his brother's body was placed for the while. She looked up at him, her eyes held sorrow and pain.

"Itachi I'm…" Sakura started but she couldn't find the words. What was she too say. Listen I'm sorry but I let your brother get sunk out of all his blood and failed to save the guy that I was in love with. How could she? Sakura turned away, feeling shame and regret.

"Sakura," Itachi said his was slightly cold, "Don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Sakura screamed, "I, I Couldn't save him! I was to slow, to weak, too caught up in my want to revenge that it almost kill caught up in my want to revenge that it almost killed me! You should hate me now and want me dead! I'm not worth to be among the living dead."

"Sakura, stop it," Itachi said firmly, "What would Sasuke say if he saw you like this. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

With that said, he left the young vampire with her thoughts. It was her mother who snapped her out of it when she called out to her. There was a meeting and something important had to be said.

"I have something to say so listen up!" Tsunade said, "This is for your young girls so come here,"

The four girls came up looked at Tsunade. She could see that they were all in pain. She just handed the scroll and allowed them to read it, all of it. They girls were shock and re read it to make sure that they weren't seeing things.

_The immortal one was born in four hearts_

_Three died once only to be reborn again_

_A dark feeder cursed them at birth_

_In order for the four kings to be born_

_The dark feeder lost his power_

_In a battle for the heart_

_The dark feeder killed his only light to be filled with darkness_

_The four kings is his reborn_

_The immortal ones his death_

_The reborn of the dark feeder is the rise of the immortal ones_

_The birth of four new feeders when the immortal ones and the four kings' hearts are one_

_But if the four kings are to die before the twilight of the 18__th__, the immortal ones must look for that strength within and heal the kings._

_Then and only then, will the kings be saved._

The girls ran toward the room. They weren't scared anymore. Before, they wouldn't even look at them or say their final goodbyes. They couldn't, they didn't want to say goodbye just yet. They walked in, and there on the four beds lay their boys. They looked at them. They had become so pale that it didn't seem like they were looking at the same person anymore. They walked over and touched their hands, it was cold just like how their were when they allow their nature to take over. Tears spilled down their cheeks and it wasn't too long before they hid their faces in their icy chest.

They wanted them to be awake right now. To see them smile or smirk in some cases, to see their eyes filled with life and to feel their warmth.

"Wake up, please wake up," the girls begged. It was then and only then when the girls felt something they hadn't yet feel. It was their heart beating for a certain person and for that person alone. The girls then looked at their ands which was now glowing now, a light green color. They lifted their heads and watched as they same green color covered the boys' body. They looked out of the widow in a desperate look. Today was the 18th twilight. They wondered if the power would save the boys in time. The sun had already set, were they too late. They looked back at the boys; they made no movements what so ever. They became scared, the green light faded and the girls leaned over and lightly kissed their boys the final goodbye. They walked out of the room and were about to close the door when they heard grumbling.

The door burst back open and the girls raced it. The voice they were hearing was Naruto taking in his sleep about ramen. Hinata ran towards him and shock him awake. He got up and mumbled something but then saw Hinata with her teary eyes and got fully awake.

"Hinata-chan!" he shouted, "What wrong?!"

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she threw her arms around him, "I thought I lost you!"

The remaining three watch as the other three boys got up shouting remarks at Naruto for waking them up but they never finished as three girls jumped into the arms of the boys the loved.

"Get off of me Sakura!" Sasuke said.  
"Oh Sasuke-kun, I, I thought you were gone for good!" Sakura screamed as she hid her face in his chest.

"Troublesome vampire get off of me!" Shika shouted slightly annoyed.

"Shika-kun shut up just shut up," Ino said as she broke down crying again.

"Tenten?" Neji said as he saw the girl not even bothering to tell him something and just started crying. It wasn't until later that they understood why.

It has been a day since they boys woke up. Tsunade did a check up on them and came with some interesting information for the girls. She called all of them to explain what was going on.

"Girls, "Tsunade said.

"Yes what is it Tsunade-sama," all the girls said at the same time.

"The boys?" she said.

"Yes," the girls replied.

"Are one of us." Tsunade said with a smile and then backed u a bit.

"Okay, wait what?!" the all replied.

"There're vampires," Tsunade said proudly.

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"It just is." Tsunade said.

"Whoa I'm going to be a vampire!" Naruto said.

"Dope you are a vampire!" Sasuke said.

"You always have to play the smart ass don't you teme?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, just shut up," Neji said.

"Jeez just can it," Shika remarked.

"Hey but I was just…" Naruto said defending himself.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO!" All the boys shouted.

a/n: k we're done. One more chapter to and that that. Read and review.


	23. Thier Secret Place

Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I'm so sad! This is the last chapter of the story but I'm also happy that I made it through the whole story! Thank you to all who reviewed my story and added it to their favorite list you made me very happy. A special thanks to Twilight Raven you're the best! Anyway, on to the final chapter of the story!

Chapter 23: Their Secret Place

"Ah Sakura-chan, are we there yet!" Naruto shouted for the tenth time.

"Damn it Naruto I swear, I'll tie you up and force you to watch me eat ramen if you don't shut up!" Sakura said firmly.

Naruto backed away as fear covered his face. It was only when Hinata said that she would untie him before he could see Sakura do that he lit up again. He hugged his vampire girlfriend causing her to blush slightly and receive a glare from Sakura and Neji. Sakura was glaring at Hinata f0or ruining her fun and Neji was ready to kill Naruto for hugging his cousin. He didn't care if they were together or not. His girlfriend then held his hand in hers and he calmed down.

"We're almost there okay Naruto-kun," Hinata said to her boyfriend.

"Alright!" Naruto said.

"Dope shut up!" Sasuke shouted covering his ears when Naruto shouted out.

"Don't call me a dope teme!" Naruto shot back.

Of cause, the two friends started arguing and Sakura and Hinata had to pull them apart before they killed each other. They were well capable of that now. It has been over six months since Orochimaru was killed. The boy- who the girls thought they had lost forever- were now vampires out of some unexplainable reason but the boys didn't mind actually they were now right grateful for whatever changed them. They didn't like always having to be saved by the girls all the time. The wanted to be the heroes and not the damsels in distress. The girls always laughed at them whatever they complained about them always saving them and protecting them it just felt wrong.

"We're here!" Ino shouted as they arrived at a waterfall.

"You dragged me away from my nap for this?" Shika asked.

"You lazy fool!" Ino shouted, "I can't believe that I'm in love with you!"

All the girls covered their mouths as Ino let the words she just spoke out sink it.

"Ino," Sakura said.

"You," Tenten continued.

"Love," Hinata said.

"SHIKAMARU!" they all finished.

Ino face heated up as she turned away from Shikamaru.

What was she going to say? Yes, I'm madly in love with the guy! I mean was it the wrong thing to say that the time? It just slipped out, it wasn't her fault.

"Yes," Ino answered timidly.

All the girls surrounded her hugging her tightly and said how she chose the perfect time to say those lovely three words. They turned to face Shikamaru who just shrugged and walked towards Ino. He held her hand and asked what they had to do next. She looked down never meeting with his eyes and said how they had to climb up the waterfall and take the cave behind it to get to their destination. The girls were the first to go with Sakura leading. The boys quickly followed and the girls had to admit that although the boys had only been vampires for a while they were getting the hang of it. They waited till they were all in the cave before walking down. At the end they were greeted by blazing colors of red, green and yellow and were now in a world that no one would believe existed.

"So what do you boys think?" Tenten asked.

"This is our final secret," Hinata said.

"And we're showing you this," Sakura said.

"So that they will be no more secrets between us." Ino ended.

The boys watched around the area. They were a small pool with various fishes of many shapes, sizes and color. The trees were a mixture of green, yellow and red. Several sounds filled the air and everything was just at peace

"How can a place like this exist?" Naruto asked.

"It just does," Hinata replied, "We believe that it is because no human life had ever found it so everything here lives in peace."

"So we can come here whenever we want?" Neji asked.

"Yes, what's yours is ours," Tenten said.

"This will be a great place to take a nap," Shikamaru said yawning a bit.

"You lazy fool, is that all you can think of?" Ino asked.

"You're forgetting Ino, that you are in love with this lazy fool," Shika said.

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed.

Shika came up to her and said something in her ears, "And this lazy fool loves you."

Ino turned red as she smiled at the girls who all understood what it meant. They all screamed and hugged their friend once again.

"Tch annoying," Sasuke said.

"What's annoying Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked pulling away from the group of girls.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"You know that you're" impossible!" Sakura shouted, "Are you saying that you wouldn't care if I said that I loved you?"

"…"

"Well Sasuke, when you come up with answer, just let me know." Sakura said as she walked away.

"You blew it big time teme," Naruto said approaching his friend, "You of all people should know that Sakura hates when people act like that."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Naruto was about to attack Sasuke when Hinata came and held him in his place.

"Please Naruto-kun we have to continued," Hinata said.

"Fine," Naruto said, "But you better fix this teme! If you hurt her I'll kill you!"

Everyone made their way up a small hill and the group parted.

'Huh, what's going on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"From here we can all go to our favorite spots Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I want to show you mine."

Hinata and Naruto made their way through a forested area and begun hearing water flowing. They arrived at another waterfall. This one was of cause smaller and appeared closed up with the trees hanging over it.

"Wow," that was all Naruto could say.

Hinata turned away for a while brought her attention to the waterfall. It was only when Naruto snaked him arm around her did she remember that he was there.

"Hinata-chan, thank you," Naruto said.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I love you to Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

"Tenten," Neji said, "Where are you taking me?"

"Just be quiet Neji and you'll see how fast we'll reach there." Tenten said.

Within a few minutes, they arrived in the centre of the forest. The trees drooped slightly blocking off the rest of the world from its hidden area.

"I use to come here and train a lot," Tenten said, "I'm sure you can do the same."

"Hn," Neji replied.

"Neji?" Tenten asked as she turned around.

"Tenten, I love you." Neji said. He had whispered it on her eyes and she smiled when she heard it.

"I love you to Neji-kun," Tenten said.

Sakura guided Sasuke through the forest to a hill and made her way to the top. She still was not speaking to him and it was pissing him off.

How could one girl get so angry just because he didn't want to say those three words? Those deadly three words in his opinion. Didn't she already know that he loved her? I mean if he didn't he wouldn't be here right now, right. So why couldn't she see that? Didn't she love him as well?

"Sakura," Sasuke called out as he made it to the top. She was leading against a cherry blossom tree, her eyes closed as if she was trying to block out something or someone, him. He called out to her again but she ignored him. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Sakura, listen to me." Sasuke said. She still didn't face him. "Sakura I'm, I'm sorry okay." He started, "I do care about you but sometimes, you want me to say things that I don't think I'm ready to say. At least not yet." This was probably the most he'll ever talk in his life. "If you really want me to say it so bad Sakura, you'll just have to wait. You of all people should know that

She didn't even look! She acted as if she didn't hear his entire speech. That was it; he had reached his breaking point.

"Damn it Sakura if you want to hear it then fine," Sasuke shouted, "I love you! Are you happy now?!"

He waited for the answer but none came. He looked up to find the girls gone. He looked around waiting for her to pop out of nowhere but she never did. It was only her soft voice that made him realized that she was still there. He looked up in the direction that it came from and found Sakura sitting on a branch of the tree.

"That's all I wanted to hear Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "And you know what, I love you to."

Sasuke then let the words skin in and then smiled. A true smile. He joined Sakura on the branch and they both watched as the sun set. It was twilight now, the best time for all vampire lovers.

The End

A/n: Okay this was the LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY SADLY. Hope you all like it if you guys want a sequel just tell me or else I'm leaving it just like that. Thank you to all my readers and I now bid you goodbye!


End file.
